Fame isn't worth it
by Totalfangirl01
Summary: Total Drama All-Stars has finished and Mike and Zoey are doing better than ever. But, it turns out the sweet girl we saw on T.V. isn t that "sweet" and, while searching for fame, she does something she would later regret…
1. Jealous

**OK, this is my first story, so please, don´t be rude and I know the title sucks. I DON´T hate Zoey but needed to put her like this, because if not, there´s no story...**

**Anyway, I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s so awesome...**

**I have nothing more to say except I like Mike, Zoke is the best couple and: Enjoy!**

* * *

When TDAS finished, Mike decided to spend his money on his friends, although saving some of it (while no one knows). Everything was perfect with Mike and Zoey, until…

* * *

-"I can´t believe it!"-Zoey was reading the newspaper. The first 2 generations of Total Drama were forgotten, everybody was now talking about the Pahkitew Island cast. The newspapers were now saying that: Beardo did that, Samey and Amy were doing this…. She was glad they weren´t spying on her and Mike for news, but she used to feel "important" and now, she missed it.

She deserved to be in the news! How could no one see it?! She was there when Wawanakwa sank; she was the winner´s girlfriend of the most important season of Total Drama…. Where they blind? She equals ratings!

The door knocked. Zoey went to open the door and there, standing with a bunch of roses, was Mike.

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

-"The most beautiful flowers for the most beautiful girl."-Mike said. I blushed a little while he handed me the roses and I put them in a flowerpot.

-"So…ready for our date?"

-"Yeah, just let me do something first."

-"Ok, I´ll wait in the car". He went outside and I returned to the living room, I took the newspaper and threw it to the garbage, not noticing the back part of it which said that Gwen and Trent had returned dating…

* * *

**So... how´s it going so far? You like it, dislike it, or have nothing to say? Please, feel free to say anything you want and I´ll promise the next chapters will be longer. See ya later!**

**(This chapter was going to be called: _News,_but I didn´t know how to name the next chapter :P)**


	2. Dating News

**I forgot to say this: I try to please everyone: Zoey haters, Gwent fans, Gwent haters (which I hate, why do you hate Gwent?!), and other types of people...**

**I remember you that I like Zoey and don´t want you to hate her (I´m not talking to you, haters)**

**As always, I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s so awesome...**

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

-"BEST. DATE. EVER!"-I was eating my ice-cream. When we got out of my house, Mike decided to go to the cinema for our date. We saw the best action movie in history: Total Warriors 3 **(1)**. Then he took me to the park and bought 2 ice-creams: strawberry for me and vanilla for him.

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

I left a sigh of relief as I thought our date wasn´t going very well. I was so nervous all day, but, can you blame me? It´s not easy to lie to everyone, including your girlfriend, telling them you don´t have any money you won from the most dangerous T.V. show ever while you are secretly saving it for a present for her. I snapped back to reality when I heard Zoey:

-"Oh no!"-She was watching her phone- "it´s too late, I need to return to my house, sorry Mike"

-"Do you want me to leave you there?"

- "Yes, please."

With that, we went to the car and headed towards her house.

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

Mike left me at my house and with a "see you later" kiss, he left.

When I was opening the front door, I heard my phone buzzing. I answered it and it was Izzy, she and Mike were good friends; thanks to Manitoba´s and Svetlana´s skills, Izzy and Mike always made competitions and when one of them was bored, they called each other, usually to hunt in a forest or something similar. We became friends thanks to both of them being friends.

-"Hi Izzy"

- "Has Zoey seen the news?"

- "Umm… no, why?"

- "Channel 7"

- "Why do I have to…?"-Izzy ended the call. I sighed, well, what´s the worst thing that could happen if I watch them?

I turned on the T.V. and put it on channel 7. I was shocked; they were saying that Gwen and Trent broke up. When did they start dating?! I went to the trashcan and read the back part of the newspaper, it said that they were going out for 2 months and that they were doing great…until now. I decided to call Gwen to know if she was ok.

* * *

**Gwent haters, here you have, I was going to put chapter 3 here, but I thought it was too large and didn´t know how to name it, so...you´ll have to wait to know why did Gwen and Trent broke up.**

**References:**

_**(1)-**_**TDRI episode 2: when they are walking through the woods and Zoey talks about Total Warriors 2.**

**Hope you like it. Please review!**


	3. Phone Call

**Wanted to create a little suspense (I know 1/2 days isn´t enoguh :P) Anyway, here you have the third chapter, it´s basically Gwen telling Zoey what happened and... yeah, that´s all.**

**I´m going to remember you from now on, in all chapters, that I DON´T HATE Zoey, she´s one of my favorite characters, along with Mike, Dawn, Bridgette, Izzy, Cody, Sierra, Trent, etc, etc...**

**As always, I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s so awesome...**

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

- "Hello?"

- "Hi Gwen, it´s Zoey"

- "Oh, hi Zoey, how are you?"

- "Fine, thanks. And you?"-It was strange, she sounded as if nothing happened.

- "Fine. So… why did you call?"

- "Well, I saw the news and….umm… I wanted to know why did you guys broke up"

There was a long pause before she said:

- "Promise not to tell anyone?"

- "Promise"-Ok, now I was MORE confused. Why so much secret?

- "Well, it was Trent´s idea in fact."-Trent´s idea? Now I am much more than confused. Trent wouldn´t have thought of something like that, especially because he loved Gwen more than his own guitar. - "And many others… but let´s continue, it was all well at first, but he started to be obsessed with the number 9, again. He saw I wasn´t happy by that, so he told me to broke up in front of the news people, and then, the news people would be crazy about that and we would become popular"

- "But why, why popular?"

- "He was offered a job to be the main guitarist of a new band, but when he was going to accept it, the band´s representant got a call and told Trent that there were more popular people that would make the band famous. He told me that and…well, you know the rest of the story"

I was speechless; first, I was shocked and now I was jealous; they were popular now! While I have to deal with the news of the TDPI cast.

- "Zoey, are you there?"

- "Yeah, sorry, my mom told me to shut up and finish the call"-I lied.

- "Oh well, I don´t want you in any problems, nice talking to you, see ya later!"

- "Bye"

I was really annoyed that she was famous and all she did was to break up with Trent and then, the news only talk about her and…

I smiled as I started to think of a plan to become popular in less than a week. Tomorrow, the news will only talk about me, me and me.

* * *

**Gwent haters, I still hate you...**

**Well, hope you liked it, don´t worry, Trent is not evil or nothing, he just wanted to be in a band, poor little thing, being rejected for not being famous; I know you may know what will happen next, and yeah, it´s kinda obvious.**

**I´m going to post the next chapter soon, so until then:**

**Review, PM, favorite or only ENJOY**


	4. Plans

**Ok, here you have the 4th chapter. Hope you like it...**

**I remember you: I don´t hate Zoey, I DON´T...**

**As always, I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s so awesome...**

* * *

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

I woke up the next day, I was dreaming with Zoey. We were in a big house with a garden and a pool, and suddenly, 2 children were running towards us, one of them looked like me and the other like Zoey; we played with them until I heard my alarm. Why do I keep forgetting to turn it off?! Anyway, I´ll just go take a bath and to the jewelry shop. Then, I´ll invite Zoey somewhere special and…

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

Finally, it is time for my plans to take action, the only thing I need to do is call the news and tell them where are Mike and I going to meet, and I may invite other people, though …

* * *

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

Ok, I got a present for Zoey and now I need to see where to hang out, mmmm…. What about? Yes, of course!

I took out my phone and started calling her:

- "Hi?"

- "Hi Zo, how are you?"

- "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Zo?"

- "Aww… come on! You love it!"

- "No, I don´t"-she said in a fake angry tone

- "You´re bad at acting, Zo"

- "Mike!"-she giggled

- "Anyway, wanna hang out?"

- "Sure, where?"

- "In, you know, our secret place…"

- "Yeah, all right, at what time?"

- "What about 6 o´clock?"

- "Sounds good to me"

- "Well, see ya later. Love you"

- "Love you too Mike"

Now, I only need to pack my gift and wait till 6 o´clock to go to our "special" place.

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

Now, time to leave a message to the news people…

* * *

_6:10 PM_

**A news dude´s P.O.V.**

-"Dude, you know where to go, right?"

-"Of course I do, according to _Butterfly750_, we turn left…here"

-"Are you sure?"

-"Of course, don´t you trust me, Jake?"

-"I do, but…"

-"Shhh… there are people here"- I told him. We approached and, there they were: Mike and Zoey from Total Drama. She was crying while he tried to calm her. She said something, stood up and left, leaving Mike behind, he had a shocked face, he stood there for 5 minutes and also left.

- "You took a picture, don´t you, Jake?"

-"I did; man, what could have happen?"

-"I don´t know, but I´ll figure it out or my name isn´t John Anderson"

* * *

**Ok, let´s call that dude John, I didn´t know how to name him, ok?**

**Looks like Mike broke up with Zoey... wait, what?! Forget this, just skip to the next sentence:**

**Anyway, here you have, and I know you may be asking: what´s with _Butterfly750_? Well, it´s nothing, did you think Zoey was to leave a message with her own name? No, she put her username like that, so no one knew it was really her.**

**Now, hope you like this chapter and I want to ask you something, where do you think is that "special place"?**

**You´ll find next chapter, though. Until then:**

**Review, PM, favorite or whatever kids do these days.**


	5. Interview

**Ok, ok... I decided to let you know later... I know you wanted to know what happened to Mike and Zoey on their "perfect" date, but you have to wait...**

**Now, just listen what Zoey has to say and I´ll promise you the next chapter will say what happened.**

**Sorry for keeping you waiting, stupid writer´s block, it tormented me for the past few days, and he brought a friend:lazyness... I hate those 2...**

**Anyway, I don´t hate Zoey and bla bla bla... Oh yeah, and don´t complain of the length of the chapters, the last 2 were longer, `k?**

**As always, I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s so awesome...**

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

"10:00 AM" said the clock. I don´t feel like getting out of bed, especially after what happened last night…

The doorbell rang.

Why did mom and dad have to go to some business trip?! I stood up, slowly, changed clothes, went to the bathroom to put on some make-up and, finally, opened the door.

-"Excuse me, are you Zoey from Total Drama?"

-"Yes, I am"- Who is this guy? He seems familiar…

-"John Anderson, from the Channel 7 news"-Of course! That´s why he was familiar!-"And he is Jake White, the cameraman"

-"Hi"-Jake said, he was carrying a camera as big and heavy as Chef´s meatball bazooka.

-"We want to make some questions, can we?"

-"Yes, of course. Please come in"

-"Thanks"-He entered, followed by Jake. We sat at the living room, I was in the armchair and they sat in the sofa.

-"Well, you´ll see…we received a message from someone telling us to go to a certain place, and we saw you and Mike Smith"

-"And…"

-"Well, we saw that you were crying and that is not normal, `cause as you may know, you are the most sweetest and non-fightable couple, according to a survey we made some time ago; so, we were wondering what happened"

-"You´ll see, Mike and I-"

The doorbell rang, again.

-"Wait a second"- I stood up and went to open the door…

-"Zoey Edwards, we´re from Channel 14 news"

-"Why did you almost get hit by a car?"

-"Sarah Brown from the newspaper"

-"Did you and Mike have a fight?"

-"Why are your eyes red?"

-"Were you crying?"

-"Will you live with Mike Smith now?"

-"STOP, PLEASE!"-So many questions are making my head explode!

-"Jake! What did I tell you about telling your cousin of what we saw?"

-"Sorry… Peter! I told you not to tell anyone"

-"Sorry bro, job is job"-said someone of the multitude.

-"Anyway, we were here first, so why don´t you go ask someone else?"-said John.

-"No, Mike Smith didn´t even open the door"-said someone else.

-"So, will you answer us or what?"-another one said, looking at me.

-"Why don´t you tell everyone and get this over with?"-said Jake.

-"Yeah…"

-"Okay, what is your first question?"-I tried to sound as politely as possible.

-"First, what happened last night?"

-"Well, we decided to go on a date, next question?"

-"Why did you almost get hit by a car?"

-"Probably because I wasn´t watching, next?"

-"Why were you crying?"

I didn´t want to answer this question, not now; but I have to…

-"Because we b-broke up"-I couldn´t say anymore, a tear fell down my eye.

They were silent for a minute, until someone, who I believe was Sarah Brown, asked:

- "Who broke up with who? I mean, someone needs to be so stupid to break up with any of you…"

-"It was m…Mike. He broke up with me and that´s why I was crying."

They had shocked faces, anyone asked anything else, they just said they had something else to do and one by one, they went away. The last to go were John and Jake, they just said "Sorry" and left too.

I loved him so much, why?!…

I closed the door as I sighed. If only they knew…

* * *

**If only they knew... awww... what a beautiful phrase**

**Well, I didn´t expect to see Mike break up with Zoey... and neither you :P**

**I know, I know, I´ll update the next chapter soon and it´s going to be of the date, ok? I promise... if I don´t...I´ll do whatever you want. Deal?**

**So, until then:**

**Review, PM, favorite or whatever you wanna do whippersnappers**

**(Sorry, I miss them ;( Chester was my favorite before Mal...)**


	6. What really happened

**Ok, looks like Ihave to say the truth...: I update the chapters UNTIL I have FINISHED the next one. That´s why I didn´t put anything, anyway, classes are back (WHY?!); and I have less time to write+author´s block=I won´t update 4 a while since Ihaven´t even finished the next chapter.**

**What really happened in the date. You see, Zoey tried to avoid questions and answered as fast and short as possible, that´s why this chapter has the "REALLY" on it...**

**You know: I don´t hate Zoey and bla bla bla...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**What the?!, where was I?-Oh yeah...As always, I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s so awesome...**

* * *

_6:00 pm (The day before)_

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

"Just calm down, relax, everything´s going to be ok and you´ll be popular again". I tried to calm myself. Mike was right; I was the worst actress in the world. But it gives me confidence to know that if it goes well, I´ll be popular again. I walked to our secret place, it was outside the town, near the forest, there was a lake and trees around, and a hill with the softest grass. I saw Mike sitting in a little picnic with too much food, seriously, I thought even Owen wouldn´t be hungry after that.

I walked to Mike and put my hands in his eyes.

- "Huhh… who´s there and what happened to the sky?"

I giggled, but try to contain myself:

-"Guess"-I said, trying to change my voice.

-"I don´t know, but you may be evil for hiding the sky and a terrible actress because your voice sounds the same"

-"Aww… come on! I don´t sound as always, do I?"

-"Maybe you don´t want me to tell you"

-"That kinda hurts"

-"But don´t worry, I´ll teach you to disguise your voice"

-"Yeah…"-I suddenly remembered my duty, the news people! They were probably watching us right now.

-"So...are you Zoey?"

I forgot to put down my hands off his eyes.

-"Maybe…"- and I kissed him.

-"Only Zoey kisses like that"-and he smiled while I put my hands down.

We sat at the little (big) picnic he prepared and, after a few bites, I stopped eating, this had to be done.

-"What, is something wrong?"-he noticed I stopped eating.

-"No, it´s just that….well, I need to talk to you"

-"Umm….. okay"

We put away the food and I was nervous. I like him, no, I LOVE him, but if this continuous, I will have lost him forever because he might not forgive me for what I am going to do. I couldn´t stand it anymore, it´s so much pressure that I-I…

I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE! I can´t stand it, I can´t contain myself, why did this have to happen to me?!

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

-"There, now looks better. Anyway, what do you wanted to talk abou…Zoey! what´s wrong?". She was crying, I try to comfort her.-"Are you alright? Just calm down, everything´s alright"

-"No, it´s not alright, I…I…I´m bre-breaking up w-with you, M-M-Mike"-she said, still crying.

What was she saying?! This can´t be possible, I thought we were doing great, but then she comes and tells me that she´s breaking up with me?!

-"Zoey, what are you saying?"

-"I´m sorry Mike"-She stood up and left.

I was shocked, does that means we are over? I don´t know how much time I was there, but I decided to stand up and return home; I need some time ALONE.

* * *

**Sha-bam! You believed me (and Zoey) in Mike breaking up with her?! If so, I´m a good actor... well, that doesn´t make sense since I can´t see you and..well, you can´t see me... Ok, you know what? Forget it**

**At least you know what happened and I now have to focus on the next chapter, the exams that are coming tomorrow and HOMEWORK! Seriously, 1º day since we returned from vacation and they give us HW, what the-?**

**And while I complain:**

**Review, PM, favorite or whatever you wanna do, peons**

**(Yep, now is Mal reference :P)**


	7. Feel better?

**Ok... didn´t expect to post a new chapter so early...**

**Well, 2nd day of school finished, Thursday and Monday=no school! YEAH! But they force me to go on Friday :(**

**Anyway, I´m going to try my best a new chapter ASAP...**

**I´m forgetting something... oh yeah!: I don´t hate Zoey and...(scene removed for taking more than 24 hours)**

**{That sounded like Staci, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!}**

**As always, I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s so awesome...**

* * *

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

I hear the alarm sound. But why should I stop it? It´s what it was created for, to make noise; well, I would let it make noise, I have no reason to stop it…

My phone rang, why should I answer?

...

...

...

...

Oh well, as long as it stays quiet…

-"Hi"-I whispered.

-"Hi Mike, it´s Sam"

-"Oh…what´s up?"

-"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to play videogames or something, I´m free, so…what do you say?"

-"I don´t know Sam, I´m not in the mood"

-"Come on, you sound as if you need it"

-"Let me think about it and I´ll call you later, ok?"

-"Well…ok. See ya later"

-"Yeah, bye"

I don´t know if I´m going to say yes, he´s a good guy and everything, and it´s good to have a friend like him, but…I had a horrible night. I couldn´t even sleep because of what happened; I´m really tired and I want to sleep…

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

Well, at least I feel better, but I´m still worried about Mike, I want to call him, but he may not want to talk to me…

* * *

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

- "No! Almost"

-"Don´t worry Mike, you only need practice"

-"And if I use cheat codes?"

-"Maybe…"

-"You know, I´m glad you called me Sam, I was going to stay in bed all day"

-"Well, I´m glad I helped, although, what happened, why were you so depressed?"

-"Well, it´s that…"

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

The good thing is that the park is near my house, I´ll just go and walk a little, I need fresh air.

I was sitting at a bench in the park, eating an ice-cream; this is the bench where Mike and I sat at our last great date…

-"You know what you did was a mistake, right?"

-"DAWN!"-she appeared from nowhere, as always, and scared me-"don´t scare me like that!"

-"If this continues, his life is going to get worse"

-"What are you talking about?"

-"Zoey, you know what I´m talking about"

-"…Dawn, I only broke up with him, that´s all"

-"Was it?"

-"Look Dawn, I don´t know anything, ok?"

-"What you are doing is denying the truth. We both know you lied to the news people so you wouldn´t be considered the `evil´ one and look innocent."

-"Well…I kinda lied to them, but it´s just a little lie; it isn´t going to hurt anyone"

-"It looks like you don´t pay attention. Zoey, you need to fix this as soon as possible"

-"Or what, what can happen?"

-"You don´t really wanna know; but when I say you have to fix everything, I mean it"

-"Dawn"-I said, standing up-"I´m not going to do anything if you don´t give me reasons, or you tell me or I´m not going to do anything"

-"Since when are you like this?! Haven´t you seen yourself at the mirror lately? Everything in you has changed"

-"Oh yeah?! In what?!"

-"Where´s the flower in your head? When Dakota wants to hang out, you reject her"-God, she´s good…-"And your aura, it used to be a bright and shiny yellow, but now… it´s a mixture of muddied red, gray and black"

-"And…"

-"You used to be a girl who didn´t give up and always fought, a girl with nothing but happiness, you thanked God for being alive, you used to like having the best boyfriend in the world, hanging out with friends; but now, you only care for yourself, your angry and depressed for nothing; it was only **AFTER** you broke up with him that you really felt guilty"

I only looked at her, filled with rage, I glared at her a few seconds before I started crying:

-"Sorry Dawn….I-I know I did it without th-thinking, I was just jealous….And when Gw-Gwen told me she became popular for the "b-break-up" with Trent, I lost myself, I-I just thought that if I d-did the same, people would only talk about us….I didn´t even ask anything to Mike, like Gwen did, and-and I regret it, I want to tell him I´m s-sorry and that I REALLY love him, b-but he might not forgive me…"

-"Calm down, little earthling"-I just cried in her shoulder, her always-clean sweater was now ruined by my tears, but I need to do it, I need to cry so I can feel better…

After some minutes I calmed down and I stopped crying.

-"Better?"-I just nodded.-"Good; oh, and before I forget it…"

I just felt something on my hair.

-"You look better with the flower, by the way"

-"Thanks Dawn, you´re the best friend anyone can have"

-"No, I´m not, I only help others anytime I can. But we have to correct something, will you come Zoey?"

I nodded-"Let´s do this"

* * *

**Wow, the longest chapter I have done...**

**Ok, as shinxshinx1595 said, Dawn talked to Zoey and made her see her mistakes (Go Dawn!)**

**Now, time to start HW ´cause it´s like:...7:20 PM! What the-?!**

**Anyway, I don´t know how could I finish this chapter, so fast... and it only took about 2 hours :P**

**So, you know:**

**Review, PM, favorite or what you wanna do, mates**

**(Thinking in other references... Anyway, for now it´s Manitoba´s reference. I miss them D;)**


	8. Shocking news

**Bored and writing at 9:30 o´clock...**

**I still have writer´s block... Sorry if this chapter wasn´t what you were excpecting, but you´ll have a little explanation at the end...**

**You know: I don´t hate Zoey, she´s one of my favorite characters, bla, bla, bla...**

**As always, I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s so awesome (and cool)...**

* * *

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

-"Well, see ya later Sam."-I said as I was standing up from the couch.

-"Are you going now? This soon?"

-"Well, my parents are returning home tonight, they were in a business trip and, you know, they freak out when their house is a total mess…"

-"Uh, okay, well might as well watch TV, ´cause this thing is going to explode!"

-"Looks like you bought a new one, why?"

-"Well, the XBOX is cool, but the XBOX 360 is FAR better"

-"Oh, well. I´m going, I´ll return tomorrow"

-"Yeah, see ya tomorrow"

I went downstairs and headed towards the door, I was going to open it, when I heard Sam:

-"Mike! You have to see this!"

I didn´t ask anything, I only ran to his room and I saw it:

**Gwen´s P.O.V.**

I decided to turn on the TV, on the news, and watch it until Trent arrives…

**Dakota´s P.O.V.**

WHAT! Ok, I got turned into a mutant and later returned to normal, but I always had Sam by my side. But, seriously?! How could Mike do that to Zoey?!

**Izzy´s P.O.V.**

Ok, I might be crazy, but Mike breaking up with Zoey?! How can anyone believe this?! He wouldn´t do that, and you can give me many good arguments and reasons to change my mind, but it doesn´t make sense… HE bought a present for her, the EXACT day they broke up; so, why would he buy her a present if he´s gonna break up with her?! It´s just so weird…

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

-"Didn´t you tell me she broke up with you?"

-"Yes, she did…"

-"So, what´s with all this?"

-"I don´t know!"

-"Ok, Mike, calm down…"

-"But, what the… why, she… me, we…"

-"Just relax…"

-"Oh God, Sam, what´s going on here?!"

-"I don´t know, but you have to calm down a little"

After a few more minutes, I could finally calm down.

-"Well, that´s better. Now, the first thing we need to know is, where there any news people on your date?"

-"No, I arrived early to prepare the picnic and, in all the time I was there, I didn´t see anyone…"

-"Mmmm… that´s strange… When she, you know, broke up with you, did you see anyone?"

-"Well….n-no, I just stood there for a few moments and I stood up, although…"

-"Yes?..."

-"I heard voices, like someone whispering, but I thought it was just my imagination and, I didn´t pay attention…"

-"Mmmm… did anyone know about your "secret place"?"

-"No, unless Zoey had told someone, but we decided to keep it a secret…"

-"Wanna know what I think? Well, I think that she told someone; she had everything prepared and the only thing she needed was to get a video, so, the person she talked to about the "secret" place, was the one who filmed you; and, judging by the angle, that person was behind a bush, waiting for the moment…"

-"Wow Sam, you´re good at it…"

-"Well, Sherlock Holmes games are really useful…"

-"But, there´s only one thing I can´t understand….if she told someone about that place and filmed everything, when did that person arrived and how did the video came to the news people?"

-"Well… I can´t answer the first question, but, did Zoey talked about news or fame before you broke up?"

-"Well…no, actually no…"

-"Mmmm…. I don´t know what has happened, but we will find an answer"

-"Wait, YOU want to help me?"

-"Yeah, why wouldn´t I? We´re friends after all"

-"Oh, Sam, you´re the best!"

-"I know right, I´m awesome…"

-"Don´t push it… Well, let´s search for the truth"

* * *

**Wow, the 2nd longest chapter I have done... I didn´t know how to finish it, ok? I felt they were gonna talk forever! And yeah, I know it´s the worst (chapter) ending I´ve ever made...**

**Ok, I felt I needed to put Izzy somewhere and, I also put 3 new P.O.V.**

**Really, I have an awful writer´s block, this chapter was really hard to make, although I had already the idea, it was REALLY difficult**

**And before you complain, yeah, 4 people (Sam, Dakota, Gwen and Izzy) were watching the news at the same time; but, if you wanna play with probabilities, I´ll just tell you this: I know it´s almost impossible for those 4 to watch the same channel at the same time, so, you can imagine that they were watching different news and 1 of them was only passing the channels really fast and stopped when he/she heard they were talking about Mike and Zoey; or something like that...**

**I´m so sorry, I couldn´t do anything yesterday ´cause the teachers love us too much that they want to give us LOTS of HW. YAY!**

**Anyway: Review, PM, favorite or what you wanna do while I get a tan...**

**(Still thinking in other references... Anyway, you know whose reference is this from...)**


	9. Things get worse

**Bored and writing at 9:19-9:30 o´clock...**

**Still with writer´s block... Anyway, I couldn´t do anything yesterday ´cause I had to go to the library and do sth. for HW...**

**I hate homework! And my brother, when he enters to my room and...let´s just say he is weird...**

**You know, as always: I don´t hate Zoey...bla, bla, bla...**

**And: I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s so awesome (and cool, and awesome and... did I already say cool?)...**

* * *

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

Before I (or Sam) could say or do anything, someone walked inside his room, I didn´t hear her!

-"Sam! What are you doing with HIM?!"

-"Dakota!...Umm…hi, hehehe… How did you get here?"

-"That is none of your business right now, only tell me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?!"

-"With who? Mike?"

-"Don´t say his name here!"

-"Dakota, what are you saying? He´s my friend"

-"And?! I´m YOUR girlfriend"

-"What do you have against him?!"

Oh no, this isn´t good, they have never fought, I have to stop this.

-"If you don´t mind, I think I´m going to leave right now…"- I said, standing up. Yeah, that´s my GREAT plan…

-"No way, not until she tells me why doesn´t she likes me to be your friend"-he pushed me back at the couch.

-"What?! He´s finally going and you make him stay?!WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

-"What is wrong with you, Dakota?! Why do you hate him if a few days ago you even tried to convince him to move to the apartment in front?!"

-"I TRIED, it´s past, now, can you let that fool ice-heart cold little boy get away from him or I have to do it myself?!"

-"Try what you want, this is my house"

Oh boy, this is gonna probably end badly…

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

-"NOOOO! We´re late, and it´s all my fault!"

-"Calm down Zoey, this ISN´T your fault"

-"Yes it is, I was the one who started all this, if I had just been happy with what I have, this wouldn´t have happened. And if I had just agreed to come with you and stopped asking those stupid questions to you, we would have arrived earlier. And…"

-"Zoey, calm down; the past is past, we now need to focus on the present"

-"But Dawn"-I said, sobbing"-"what can we possibly do? They have already put it on TV and I know that tomorrow morning everyone will know about it"

-"We´ll think of something, don´t worry"

2 times in a row that I cry in Dawn´s shoulder, too many things have happened the same day. And now, I see that I was pretty happy with my old life, before I started to get jealous and start thinking of fame; too bad I can´t change the past…

* * *

**Mike's P.O.V.**

-"Aaahhh!"-I landed, painfully, on my head-"Man, it hurts"-I stand up, rubbing my head, and start walking home. I think of the events that happened:

* * *

_Flashback (about 5 minutes ago…)_

_-"Really Sam, I can go right now"-I said, but none of them heard me. My eyes widened as Dakota´s hair started to turn green, her skin was turning orange, spikes were growing on her shoulders and she was growing a tail… No, it can´t be!_

_-"SHUT UP!"- Dakotazoid roared._

_-"Uh-oh" was all I could say before she grabbed me and put me near her mouth; she smirked as she showed me all of her sharp teeth in a menacing way that I understood: I shut up and leave and she won´t eat me…or worse._

_-"Now you´re not a man, are you? You are coward now. Say sorry to Zoey and leave or else…"_

_That didn´t sound good… and I was right as she threw me out of Sam´s house, while I, painfully land on my head…._

* * *

I sighed, now, Dakota will guard Sam and will not make me be near him, why is she so mad?! I didn´t do anything bad, and what does she mean by apologize to Zoey? ...Wait, the news! Of course, she thinks I broke up with Zoey and break her heart; really? How can anyone believe it, by the way, Zoey is her best friend…

I arrived at my house and decided to enter to clean up the house. I sigh as I close the door, what will happen next?

* * *

**And that´s why you shouldn´t make Dakota angry... how did she fit in Sam´s room? Let´s just say he has more space now...**

**Poor Mike, being thrown by Dakotazoid must really hurt... By the way, sorry Mike!**

**I wanted to tell you sth... Oh yeah! Looks like chapter 6 has the least reviews, and it looks like nobody wants to know what really happened in the date, and don´t ask me why, ´cause I don´t know...**

**Also, your ideas are well-received, ´cause I have a REALLY awful author´s block and that...**

**Anyway: Review, PM, favorite, follow or anything while Svetlana does a mortal backflip...**

**(STILL thinking in other references... Now, don´t tell me who is this from, because I have alreasdy say the name... :P)**


	10. Messages

**I didn´t go today at school, that´s why I finished this so "fast"**

**You know sth, it´s strange, chapter 6 and 9 have the same amount of views, and chapter 8 has more views than 6,7 and 9 (I understand 9, but 6 and 7! Really?!)**

**Don´t believe me? Just look:**

**_1-605 views_**

**_2-210 " "_**

**_3-186 " "_**

**_4-142 " "_**

**_5-140 " "_**

**_6-77 " "_**

**_7-89 " "_**

**_8-100 " "_**

**_9-77 " "_**

**You surprise me... anyway, up with the story... I DON´T HATE ZOEY, she´s my 2nd favorite chapter (this is the last time I say I hate Zoey, ´cause is kinda boring, but, if someone asks me if I hate her, I´m gonna explode, revive, and search where he/she lives, and it´s not gonna be a friendly visit...MWUAHAHAHA Nahh.. I´m not like that (Am I?)**

**Anyway: I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s so awesome (cool, fantastic, (1 of) the best CN cartoon(s) ever, etc... (yeah, I know, parenthesis inside another parenthesis) :P)...**

* * *

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

Finally! After almost a whole day I could finally finish this. Now, Mom and Dad shall not be mad at me…

Someone knocked the door, I went to open it.

-"Mike Smith?"-said a tall and fat man, he was bald and had a big moustache. He was dressed in a suit.

-"Yes…"

-"Ohh…I´m Robert Johnson, the school's clubs manager"

-"Oh, yeah! Now I remember you. Do you want to pass an eat something?"

-"No, thanks; I´m very busy right now…"

-"Ok…"

-"Anyway, I only came here because I have some news for you…"

-"Yeah?"

-"Well… As you may remember, there were some meetings for the Football club tomorrow, after school"

-"Yeah… did they change the date?"

-"No, it´s just that, you know…the team captain and I had a meeting and we decided to… expel you out of the team"

-"Wait, what?! That´s not fair…"

-"Yeah, and we know you would object, but we have already talk to the principal and she told us that we could do it"

-"But…I, I…"-How could they? Only because of the stupid news… Great Zoey, just great…

-"I´m so sorry, but the team doesn´t want a… boy like you…"

-"It was because of the news, right?! Only because of them, that isn´t even true, I DIDN´T BREAK UP WITH HER!"

"Sorry sir, good-day"-He just walked away…

What did I do?! SHE broke up with me, and, just because of the TV, the team hates me now? They will regret it, not even Lightning could beat me, they have just made a big mistake…

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

-"That you what?!"

-"Sorry Zoey, but I HAVE to go, the guys and I will only be out for a couple of weeks"

-"But Dawn…"

-"Sorry, but my friends, the squids, need help. I would ask you to come, but I know you get dizzy really fast…"

-"I´ll miss you, Dawn"

-"Don´t worry, we will be back as soon as possible"

-"I hope so…"

-"Just remember, don´t do anything until I return, okay?"

I sighed-"But, shall I talk to him?"

-"I think later, but do it"

-"Promise"

-"Well, time to go"-she said as a van came with some boys dressed as scientists, she walked to the van and they went away, although I could still hear them saying: "_Save the squid! Save the squid!_" **(1)**

* * *

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the couch. Well… I still have people that care about me…

Then, I heard the mailman whistling and he dropped some letters below the door, I went to pick them up.

Let´s see… this one is from Sam, I think I will read it first:

_Hey Mike,_

_How are you? Anyway, I don´t have too much time, Dakota´s coming soon and, you know, she would freak out if she saw me writing this. And, I´m really sorry my handwriting is awful, but I´m running out of time._

_Look, I´m sorry because of what happened with Dakota, but, you know, she´s like that…I think. She doesn´t leave me alone, and when I want to explain her what really happened, she just tells me to shut up and tells me not to mention you while she´s with me. Not that she would listen, anyway. You know, because Zoey is her best friend and that…_

_Well, hope to see you tomorrow at school_

_Sam_

God, I really need Facebook or something… At least he cares to write me, well, mainly because he´s the only one that knows the truth. Now, the second one is from… Dakota?! I don´t know if I should…

_FOOL,_

_I´M WRITING THIS ONLY TO TELL YOU THAT I WANT YOU AWAY FROM SAM, IF I **EVER** SEE YOU NEAR HIM, I´LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE; AND YOU KNOW WHAT? **I HATE YOU**!_

_DON´T EVEN TRY TO APLOLGISE, I DON´T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH YOU AND I HOPE YOU HAVE ALREADY APOLOGISED TO ZOEY (OR, AS DAKOTAZOID WOULD SAY, BUFFUFA) AND I JUST WANT SOMETHING FROM YOU: **GET AWAY FROM SAM´S AND MY LIVES!**_

_DAKOTA_

Boy, she likes capital letters… Sorry Sam, but I want to live, and with Dakota around, I don´t think we can play videogames or anything…

I opened the next one:

_Hi! :D_

_Izzy here. Ok, I just wanted to say that I don´t think you broke up with her, Izzy thinks that Zoey is lying and you are innocent. If it´s like Izzy says, you can be sure you can count on moi, on anything; just call me and we can go hunting, setting her house on fire, being chased by the police, play Monopoly, steal a baby´s candy, make graffiti, watch movies, searching for mutant crocodiles on the sewers, or anything… ;)_

_You know, even if you broke up with her, I still think the same of you: you´re the best partner-in-crime ever._

_Bye,_

_Izzy :P_

Well, Izzy knows the truth, and I´m relieved… And I feel a little bit better, although I´m still depressed; but I´m NOT going to make graffiti or set a house on fire or anything of that. Well, except maybe play and watch movies, or maybe hunting…. It´s good to know that I still have someone to count on.

And the last one is from… it doesn´t say… maybe it´s from Cam, he hasn´t really written a letter before and may have forgotten to write the name.

_Hey you!_

_You stupid excuse of a living form, how could you do that to Zoey?! She´s the best girl in the world! I don´t care what people may say about you. You may be cute and sweet, according to your fans, but it´s because they don´t have a brain, what you really are is a-_

I sighed, why shall I continue to read? I´m sure that ALL of Zoey´s fans are now like this… I was feeling better when I read Sam´s letter and then, I read Dakota´s, things lightened up with Izzy´s and with this one…I now feel worse…

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

Shall I apologize to him now? I mean, he might be feeling bad right now and I don´t want to bother him, but I really want to talk to him. Stupid TDPI cast, you started all this, I LOVE(D) Mike and if it wasn´t for you, we would be at the cinema, at the park, in a restaurant or something like that…

* * *

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

-"Yeah, I know"-I hung up; it´s the...what? Fifth Zoey fan that is angry at me. If it´s like this today, I cannot imagine how many things people will tell me tomorrow at school.

The phone rang. I´m pretty sure is another Zoey fan. Wanna know the reason why I answer the phone? Well, it´s because I am mature enough and polite; the good thing is that Mom and Dad haven´t arrived yet…

-"Hello?"

-"Yeah, if you want to tell me how much I suck, go ahead…"

-"Then, what is it?"

…

…

…

…

…

-"Wait, WHAT?!"

* * *

**DUN-DUN Note: the last part is ONLY what Mike says, ´k?**

**Now, this is OFICIALLY the LONGEST chapter ever...**

**REFERENCE:**

**(1)-Skatoony. Dawn´s appearance, I think the chapter was called: Skatoony in the sea or sth like that...**

**K+ people, it´s rated K+, I may change it to T, ´cause I have sth planned for next chapter and I don´t want 9 years old kids to-... nor to do anything Izzy says**

**And yeah, that´s what Dawn meant by: "his life will only get worse..." at chapter 7**

**I know I´m bad at the "ortography thing", so please forgive me...**

**Anyway: Review, PM, favorite, follow or anything, little earthling**

**(Ok?... Yep, Dawn´s reference, YEAH! WOOHOO! GO DAWN!)**

**P.D(or P.S, I don´t know...):Has it never happen to you that you want to say sth and end saying another thing TOTALLY different? Because it happens to me all the time...And, for you mexicans (like me) that are right there: _Soy como la Chimoltrufia, cuando quiero decir una cosa, digo otra; si no saben a que me refiero, déjenme decirles: Chespirito. ¡El mejor! _:P**


	11. Visit

**Finally! Took longer than I thought... Well, my family took me here and there and didn´t let me finish this...**

**Ok, first of all, I want to say: Thanks to the unknown uploader, you really made my day with all those reviews ;)**

**Now, about the story: A little of Mike´s past is revealed. But, I have to warn you, this chapter is really strong…**

**And I´m not kidding, I´m going to put where is the strong part, you can skip it or not, as you wish. If you read it, you´ll understand why did I change from K+ to T...**

**Anyway: I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s so awesome and that...**

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

It has been like 5 days! I don´t know what to do. I was going to apologize to him, but he hasn´t come to school for the past 3 days. 5 days without seeing him are the worst days of my life…

-"Hey Dakota"

-"Hi Zoey, how are you? Are you feeling better?"

-"Umm…yeah, thanks"-It´s getting annoying, she has been asking me that for the past 5 days…

-"That´s good"

-"Yeah…Hi Sam"

-"I have something else to do, see you later"-he has been avoiding me since…Saturday? Sunday? I really don´t remember…

-"Wait! Have you seen Mike?"

-"The last time I saw him was on Sunday morning…"-and he walked away.

-"Why do you ask for him? You deserve better"

-"I know, but it´s just that…I-I can´t stop thinking about him"-I wasn´t lying at all.

-"Well, I´m going to help you; why don´t we have an only-girls day?"

-"I´d love to, but I have to take Miss Puffycheeks to the vet"

-"Oh well…what about tomorrow"

-"Yeah, why not?"

-"Yeah!"

Then, we went to our classrooms.

* * *

_Later that day…_

Last class, finally, since we started classes, I´ve only been watching his seat, empty, he always tried to sit right next to me in all the classes that we had together (which were all except one).

I watch the clock: 1 minute and classes are over. I kinda lied to Dakota, Miss Puffycheeks is fine, I just wanted an excuse so I can visit him, I promised that to Dawn and I want to do it…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

I walked to Mike´s house, it´s 15 minutes from school, so I´ll get there really fast. When I got to the door, I really felt nervous…

I knocked the door; 20 seconds later, the door opened.

-"Z-Zoey?"-Mike was wearing dirty clothes, his always-blue-clean shirt was a little black, and so his pants; he wasn´t even wearing shoes. His eyes were a little red and his hair was a little messy…

-"Hi…"

-"What…are you doing here?"

-"Well, you didn´t go to school and I was worried for you…"

-"And? Why would you even care?"

-"Mike, look, I-I´m sorry, it´s just that…I wasn´t thinking and I… I still love you, I didn´t know what I was doing and… did it for fame and I-I wanted to be popular; after, you know…that, I felt something was missing, and that something is you Mike, I´m really, REALLY sorry if I broke your heart, I DO love you and I want us to be back together. Please, forgive me…"-I tried not to cry, but my efforts were in vain, as I started to cry just as I finished telling him that…

-"So, Sam was right…"-He muttered. He then turned to me-"Zoey…"-his voice was shaky-"I-I…I CANNOT forgive you, do you know what has happened to me since the break-up?! First, I was expelled from the football team; second, I got letters from different people, DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I GET NEAR SAM OR DON´T APOLOGISE TO YOU?! Dakota, or shall I say: Dakotazoid will kill me! I even got a letter from one of your fans, and believe me, EVERYONE hates me now; Tell me, why did I even do to you? ..."-He was starting to get angry, but he calmed down and continue-"You don´t even know what happened next, I was really depressed, there were few people that actually listened to me, Sam, for example"-He sounded as if he was going to cry-"He listened to MY version of the story, but he only paid me attention because I told him BEFORE the news showed that clip; the other one was Izzy, she…she actually figured it out by herself…"

-"Mike, I…"

-"Not even Cameron has contacted me, I have tried, with almost all my friends, but no one answers me, and that´s when I thought that things couldn´t get worse…"

He started to cry, I let him do it, I just waited patiently, wiped tears from my eyes and stared at him. _God, what have I done?_

After a while, he could finally calm down and saw me at the eyes, his eyes were filled with rage, but at the same time, they were sad; I looked at him, I didn´t noticed it before, but his hands and wrists were wrapped with some bandages and I swear I could see a little blood.

-"Then, it happened…I received a phone call…"

-"And…what did it say?"-I muttered

-"My-my…MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!"

WHAT? Was that the reason he didn´t go to school?

-"Mike, I´m REALLY sorry…"

**(A/N: This is the STRONG part (more or less); continue reading at your own risk…)**

-"It doesn´t matter now… Then, I thought: is it really worth it to continue to live? If everyone hates me, why shall I continue in this world? Wherever I go, people will just look at me with rage and I didn´t even do anything! EVERYONE hated me, and just because of the STUPID news, why were they so angry?! People break up every day and that´s all, they don´t want to kill you or anything. But I remembered, in this town, EVERYONE likes you; people would just believe you more than me…"

I really made him that miserable. I knew I didn´t have to, but I wanted to know:

-"And then…what happened?"

-"What do you think are the bandages for?"

Did he…Did he just tried to kill himself?

-"Mike…"

-"I discovered something, knifes are not a good way to kill yourself…"

-"MIKE! Did you try to cut off your veins?!"

-"Turns out you are really smart… "-He smirked-"But something happened, something that didn´t happen for years…"

-"Wh-What?"

-"How would my friends react? I still have some, if they found out, what will happen? I left the knife, but it was too late, as I cut my skin; a little more, and the knife would have reached the vein…Then, nothing; I appeared in the couch, I had a forming scar in each wrist, and they were still bleeding. Didn´t know how, but I saw at the table and found some bandages. I washed my wounds and put the bandages on. I thought of what happened: how did I appear on the couch…?"

-"M-Mike…"

**(A/N: Here, the STRONG part finishes here… You could have skipped the part above; it is important, but not REALLY important…)**

I didn´t know what to think, he told me every single detail, how could he?! He´s right, I should have thought of the future, before breaking up with him. All of this happened because of me, it was ALL my fault…

-"And I found the answer a little bit later…"

He just sighed. I tried to process the information he has just given to me, but I still have a question, why exactly would he kill himself? I just forgot everything I know about Mike and focused on what I knew of people like him: People with MPD usually are like that because they had an awful childhood; maybe that´s the answer, his brain processes things very different from people without MPD, he might have been affected by that and thought everyone disliked him. Even though, if his parents threatened him badly, why would he miss them?

-"Mike, I just want to know, what were your parents like?"-I didn´t know them directly, he just mentioned them, but didn´t talk about them.

-"The biological or the ones who adopted me?"

He-He is adopted?! That would explain many things…

-"B-Both…"

He shrugged-"There´s not many things to say: The first ones were awful parents, my mom was better than my dad, but she was a little bit crazy; my dad, he only mistreated me, every day he found a worst way to make me suffer. After some time, he…died. But the government separated me from my mother. I spent some time in an orphanage, then, they adopted me and they were the best parents I could ever had"

-"But, if you live with the Smiths…"

-"Lived"-He whispered

-"Sorry… If you lived with the Smiths, so, which was your last name?"

-"Don´t know, Manitoba knows, but he never told me"

-"Oh...Mike, I´m so sorry, if there´s anything I could do…"

-"Actually, there is"

-"Yes?"

-"Leave me alone"-and he closed the door.

-"Alright"-And I turned around to leave; I just looked for the last time to his door and muttered: "I´m so sorry, I hope one day you can forgive me…"

* * *

**Ok, now, I made this chapter WAY LONGER...**

**Don´t be rude at Mike, if you were "in his shoes" or "in his place", you would have done the same...**

**I know I´m bad at the ortography and grammar thing. I try my best, so please forgive me...**

**Didn´t intend to make it that...what´s the word?...Dark (?) He was just going to tell her that his parents died and that´s all, then I thought of Mike jumping of a house and then, when I wrote this, this came.**

**Very descriptive, Mike... Don´t know what to think of this chapter, by the way...**

**I´ll promise next chapters will be...soft-er...**

**So, until then: Review, PM, favorite, follow, eat, uhh... dance, mmm... explode, jump, 9, eighty-seven, or whatever while Lightning makes a touchdown**

**(Didn´t know what´s with this reference if I hate him...)**


	12. Nothing like friends

**Hi! I´m here! I know, I know, I´m really sorry, I just have school 5 days a week, from 7:00-3:20 and too much HW.**

**By the way, I´m going to participate in long jump this Saturday, cheer for me! :P Nahh...I just compete with other girl that isn´t even my grade. They put us together ´cause we were the only ones from our grades (girls) that put Long Jump to compete...**

**Now, has it never happened to you that when you are going to sleep or sth else, you have an AWESOME idea, and you say: "Nahh.. I´m gonna do it tomorrow/later" and the next day, when you wake up (or later), you forget it? ´Cause that happened to me a few nights ago...**

**Also, I don´t write too often ´cause when I read Zoke fictions, I feel sth is wrong and I get worse author´s block+I´m trying to watch TDAS (obviously, in my country), it appears at 5 o´clock Monday-Friday (I can´t watch it, ´cause I forget about it and tell my mom that I´m doing HW while I´m watching You Tube); also, their voices are getting me NIGHTMARES! Their old voices were better (especially Cameron´s. Don´t EVER search for an episode of TDAS in Spanish...I´m saving you life, and your peaceful dreams)**

**WOW! Long A/N. Anyway: I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s so awesome and all the things related to it (awesome)...**

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

As I walked down the street, I see everyone´s looking at me. It´s a bit uncomfortable. I only want to arrive to my house and shut the door. My mind is going to explode!...

-"OMG!"

I turn around and see a girl wearing a purple one-shoulder shirt and an orange skirt; she was also wearing purple boots and a purple choker necklace. She had black hair wrapped in a pony-tail. Her eyes were brown and she was white-skin. _She likes brown…_

-"Aren´t you Zoey Edwards from Total Drama?"

-"Umm…yeah"

-"OMG! I´m your biggest fan!"

I smiled, or shall I say: I FORCED a smile; she looked friendly and all, but, after what Mike told me, I´m not really in the mood of doing anything…

-"So…what´s your name?"

-"Oh yeah…I´m Chloe-as she said so, she hugged me so tight I could barely breath.

-"CAN´T…BREATH!"

-"Uhh…sorry"-and she let me go, I gasped for air-"So…where are you going?"

-"I…umm…was going to my house"

-"Oh, can I go with you?"

-"Mmmm…I´m not sure…"

-"Please…"

She then made a puppy face. I´m allergic to the dogs, yes, but that doesn´t mean I don´t find that face cute. Why? Why the puppy face?

-"Fine…"

-"Yay!"-And started heading to my house. _Where did I put myself into?_

* * *

**Izzy´s P.O.V.**

-"…See ya later"

-"Bye"-and he closed the door. He looked pretty happy when I arrived. It was so much fun, we played: "Win a chess game while you are: playing Mario Kart, balancing books on your head and listening to loud rock music". The best game ever! (with a pretty long title… :P) The loser had to do a punishment the winner put him. Obviously, Izzy won, sad thing is he had to deactivate a bomb for losing…

* * *

_Flashback_

_-"Checkmate!"_

_-"Ohh…so close…"_

_-"Don´t you mean: so far?"_

_-"Haha, very funny"-he said sarcastically- "Anyway, what´s the punishment?"_

_I thought before I said:_

_-"Actually, Izzy brought a bomb and…"_

_-"Wait, WHAT?!" You brought a bomb, HERE?!"_

_-"Umm… yeah"_

_-"What the heck, Izzy!"_

_-"Calm down, it´s not real…"_

_He sighed-"Oh, thank goodness"_

_-"So, as I was saying, you have to deactivate it"_

_His eyes widened._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"3…2…1…"_

_-"Uh-oh"_

**_BOOM!_**

* * *

I laughed as I remembered that, but the best part was when…

* * *

_He was covered in a brown liquid, though it still was thick. He only asked:_

_-"Wh-what is this?"_

_-"Guess…"_

_He smelled himself._

_-"It smells horrible, so I´m pretty sure it´s not chocolate"_

_-"What else?"_

_-"Well, it´s brown and I got a feeling it´s from a barn…"_

_-"Haha! Yeah, there´s still more of that, I should thank Scott-"_

_-"Wait, what?! You-you…Are you saying that this is…?!"_

_-"No, of course not; Izzy wouldn´t do that, she hates Milky Ways and there´s no point in covering you in melted chocolate. It´s mud, I got it from Scott´s farm; but it´s not common mud"_

_-"Wh-what are you talking about?"_

_-"Well, let´s just say that Scott uses mud for the pigs, and that mud you are covered with was in the pig´s part. Izzy shall thank Scott´s little pig…"_

_-"Ohh…"-he didn´t know what to say, and you can´t blame him; not all days you have to deactivate a mud-bomb and end up failing._

_-"Well, Izzy got to go"_

_-"Anyway, I have to go take a bath; although I would like that a certain someone helped me clean up, by the way…"_

_-"Aww… what a cutie… that´s why you are my favorite partner-in-crime"_

_-"Umm… thanks, I think"_

_We approached the door and he opened it._

_-Thanks Izzy"_

_-"No problem. Well, see ya later"_

_-"Bye"_

* * *

I walk away from his house; I don´t know why, but when I´m with him, I feel free to do and say anything I want, maybe because he was also called: "crazy", "freak" and even "monster" when he was little. We have a lot in common, the only difference is that, well, I´m really crazy…

* * *

**Hey Zoey, don´t put that face, I gave you a new friend, you needed her (;**

**Didn´t know how to name her, OK?! First, she was going to be named Melinda, but I thought of Chloe and said, why not?**

**Sorry guys, this chapter was a bit rushed ´cause I was at school and it was between hearing the teachers scold us and leaving me without recess (I only laughed, what´s wrong with that?! That´s why I hate the Speech teacher :( ) or write this. The choice was simple...**

**You know, you shall thank the school, if it wasn´t for the Teacher´s Day, I wouldn´t have posted today, ´cause, you know, the HW and all that stuff...**

**So, until I pust the new chapter: Review, PM, favorite, follow, while I try to beat Bowser. What?! Hey, no fair. You´re gonna pay Bowser...**

**(Running out of references...)**

**P.S: Didn´t know how to name this chapter...**


	13. A hard school day

**Yay! 4th place out of 4. Hey, don´t look at me, I just failed at the tiebreaker.**

**Anyway, before I start talking about this chapter, I just wanna tell you that I´m really sorry. Last chapter, I wanted to say: "_She likes purple…", instead of "__She likes brown…" _Sorry, I might undo all and do it all again, but in the future...**

**Sorry 4 not being here for a long time, it´s just that, well... I didn´t want to do anything and, yeah... As I said before (don´t remember which chapter): Sorry if this chapter isn´t what you were expecting...**

**Oh and Zoey, Chloe might be a good friend, she makes puppy faces and you don´t sneeze... Actually, she might go with you to a pet shop and buy you a dog without hair. I don´t want you sneezing as you did in the obsta-kill course :P**

**Anyway, I have nothing else to say, so: I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s so cool and all that stuff...**

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

It turns out that hanging out with Chloe isn´t that bad. We did many things, like manicure, watch movies, we even learnt how to prepare a cake. Even though, she left at 8:30, because I had to do homework, but we decided to hang out tomorrow.

* * *

_The next day…_

-"Hey Zoey"

-"Hey Dakota"

-"How are you?"

-"Great, thanks. And you?"

-"Fine. Can I ask you something?"

-"Sure"

-"You haven´t forget about our only-girls day, have you?"

Oh no! I forgot it! But I can´t let her know that.

-"Of course not"

-"Great, I really need to hang out with someone, and…well… You are the only friend I have"

Now I feel bad. I forgot her for Chloe; what kind of friend am I?

-"I´ll always be there for you. Anyway, how are you and Sam?"

She sighed.-"That´s the reason why I need to go out, he…he wants to break up with me"

-"What, why?"

-"Because…I-I… I kinda got angry at him on Sunday, long story… The point is that we got really mad and… he now evades me"

-"I´m sorry. Hey, maybe we can go to the cinema, there´s the Spider-man movie now; I have heard it´s awesome"

-"Ha, thanks"-The bell rang-"So…see ya later"

-"Yeah, bye"

We went to our classrooms. Now, I need to tell Chloe I´m busy, Dakota needs me…

* * *

As I walk to my classroom, I think of how I will tell Chloe, I don´t really know… Maybe I can tell her my hamster is sick…Nahh…she won´t believe me. Maybe if I tell her the truth, she´ll understand…

I sit down on my seat, it´s near the window. Every time I get bored or the teacher is scolding us, I see outside through the window. As I prepare my things, I see a not on my desk, it says:

_Zoey Edwards,_

_Through this note, we are proud to tell you that there´s a vacant place on the archery team, you can take it if you want. If you do, you just have to go with the school´s club manager, Mr. Johnson and deliver him the note._

_We look forward to hearing from you and hope you accept._

_The Principal_

Wow, I thought there was no space left; the last time I tried to enter the club, it turned out to be full, Mike got a place, but I didn´t… Mike, is he still mad at me? I hope not. Why? I want to see him, but he told me to stay away from him…

-"May I come in?"-said a boy who is late. Maybe it´s one of the football team, they have their brain´s size as a nut and can´t read a clock.

-"Yes, sit there"-said the teacher.

I just heard the boy sit next to me. I´m busy looking at the window while the teacher writes something in the blackboard. I decided to see who got late this time…

Mike.

Wh-what is he doing here? I looked straight to the blackboard, I don´t want him to know I´m looking at him. I secretly see him. His hair is still a little messy, and his wrists are still in bandages. His backpack has mud over it, although it doesn´t look like mud… It kinda looks like…

-"And now, I want you to get in teams, we will be delivering a school project on Monday. The teams need to be of 2"

Everyone stands up and chooses a partner; soon, everyone has a partner, except the 2 of us…

-"So…it looks like we are partners…"-I start.

-"Yeah, it looks like…"-He just looks at the blackboard and sees what we have to do.

-"Look…I-"

-"Not now. We are only partners and that, but that doesn´t mean I forgive you"

I sighed.-"Ok…"

Great, just great. He still hates me; he showed me that in the rest of the class.

* * *

_On Art Class…_

-"Hey Mike, it has been a long time since I last saw you"

-"Yeah, it´s strange not to come to school"

-"Yeah…Well, anyway, what are you drawing?"

-"I´m drawing a field on winter"

-"Mmmm…interesting. But, why on winter? Aren´t the flowers prettier on summer?"

-"Well, it´s just that I feel like drawing this today. And I know my favorite teacher likes winter"

Ms. Green just laughed.

At the finish of art class, we put our "master pieces" on the teacher´s desk. When I saw Mike´s picture, I saw many flowers slowly dying and the one that I have on my head was the one that was in front and the bigger one…

* * *

_On the break…_

I went to Dakota and Gwen´s table. Those 2 were actually getting along well. As I sit down, I hear someone come behind us…

-"Hi, may I sit with you?"-said Cameron.

I turn around-"Yeah, why not?"

-"So...Cam, weren´t you and Mike going to eat together?"-I ask as he sits down.

He sighed-"No…"

-"Why not?"-asked Gwen.

-"Well, I don´t want to talk to him for a while. Just for some days…"

-"Ohh…" Now I feel bad, I have ruined Mike and Cam´s friendship. As I eat, I see Mike out of the corner of my eye, he is watching his cell phone while he walks past the tables and turns on a corner. He´s heading towards the cafeteria.

-"Umm…guys, I´ll go for something at the cafeteria. I´ll be right back"

I stand up as Dakota starts asking me all sorts of questions.

-"Relax, I´m just going for some…ketchup"-What kind of excuse is that? Anyway, I go there and search for Mike. He´s leaving, but from another door. I decide to follow him.

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

I don´t see what´s happening around me, I only know that I´m heading towards the basketball field. I sit down in a bench nearby. It´s sometimes difficult to talk (or message) to her.

-So, do I wait for you?

-Yep

-And where are we going?

-To my house. Please, I need someone that helps me study…

-Fine. I´ll wait for you outside the school

-YAY! Thanks Mike, I.O.U

She´s funny. Well, she needs help; besides, she´s one of the only people that doesn´t hate me. My phone buzzed and I see that there´s a message from Sam…

-Mike…

Well, I would be an awful friend if I don´t answer him…

-Hey Sam, what´s up?

-Nothing much… Hey I wanted to ask you if you wanna play Mario Party this afternoon

I can´t, I need to help her study. Besides, I don´t want my body to be crushed by Dakotazoid…

-I´m sorry Sam, I can´t

-Ohh…Why not?

-Well…I…have to help someone study for tomorrow´s Math test. Plus, I have some "problems" with your girlfriend

-Oh…Ok. Maybe tomorrow? You know, Friday is the day to chill out and relax…

Looks like he doesn´t understand the `I have some "problems" with your girlfriend´ part…

-Yeah, sure…

-Great, thanks Mike!

-It´s nothing

What? I can´t let that boy be alone, I know he needs me, and I´m going to return him that favor…

* * *

_After classes…_

I wait outside for her. Hopefully, she´ll come out soon…

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

As I get out from school, I see Mike leaning on a wall; it looks like he´s waiting for someone. I´m going to call him until…

-"Boo!"

I just shout. I turn around and see Chloe standing there.

-"Oh…it´s only you"

-"Yeah; I´m not any freaking monster, don´t worry"

-"Look Chloe…"

-"Yes?"

-"I…I have to do something to help a friend I have. Would you mind if…?"

-"Oh...I understand. You need to spend time with her so she feels better, right?"

-"Umm…yeah…"-she caught me off guard.

-"Don´t worry. Maybe we can do something tomorrow."

-"Yeah…"

-"Well, see ya tomorrow"

-"Bye"-And she walks off. It was easier than I thought…

-"Hey Zoey!"

I turn around and see Dakota heading towards me. I just wave at her.

-"Hi. Ready for our only-girls day?"

-"Ohh…I´m so excited!"

I just smile as we head towards the mall. I turn around one last time to see if Mike was there. And yes, there he was, but with…Izzy?! They were talking and headed towards her house.

I just feel jealous. HE being with HER?! Calm down Zoey… They´re just friends, nothing more… Ughh, now that we are over, I feel jealous about him being with another girl.

* * *

**I don´t think this chapter was THAT good. But I needed to post something...**

**Anyway, Zoey´s a bad friend :P**

**Oh yeah, and before I forget: Sometimes, I check a chapter about 3 times, but don´t see the mistakes until I have posted it. Sorry about that; you know I have a bad ortography and grammar...and vocabulary...**

**Exams are coming! On June; so, I´ll try to do my best with the chapters, but I might not be able to upload them at the perfect time. Don´t look at me, they are the FINAL exams...**

**Anyway, until I post the next chapter (hopefully a better one): Just review, PM, favorite, fo-**

**"Achoo!"**

**"What the-? Zoey?! What are you doing here?"**

**"The door was open and I-"**

**"You know what? Forget it. Just...go and play with my turtle (?)"**

**"Ok...Achoo!"**

**"What´s wrong? I have no dogs"**

**"Don´t know..."**

**"Anyway guys: Review, PM, favorite, follow or anything. See ya later!"**

**"Achoo!"**

**"Zoey!"**

**:P**

**P.S: Longer chapters every time (this was going to be longer, but...laziness...)**


	14. Hanging out

**I hope your friend´s okay That one Mudkip...**

**So, I´m sorry 4 not doing anything this whole week, it´s just that the HW and all that stuff. Besides, ...umm...I forgot...**

**I honestly didn´t like this chapter THAT much, but...oh welll. It´s not easy to concentrate when you have millions of ideas for different stories in your head. (The reason I don´t make more stories right now is because I don´t want to have DOUBLE work and to tell you: "Sorry, this story will be on Hiatus" (whatever that means) and all that stuff)**

**This time I don´t really have many things to say and...oh well, you know, the disclaimer: I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s sth very cool and awesome and all that...**

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

-"Zoey, are you there?"

I blinked.

-"Uh…yeah…"

-"Umm…okay"-And we continued walking.

The truth is, I wasn´t even paying attention to her. I have just been thinking about Mike…and Izzy. If he is dating her (which I hope not), that means I need to move on, right? I don´t know! Everything seems odd now. What shall I do?! Try to return with him or move on? If he is with Izzy-…NO! They´re friends, ONLY FRIENDS…Ugh, I have to stop thinking about it (and talking to myself)…

* * *

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

-"And that´s how you do it"

-"Wow! Thanks Mike. But, I have a question"

-"Which one?"

-"If 15 policemen are equal to 30 shoes. Can´t 15 policemen be equal to a helicopter?"

-"Umm…."-What? I only said shoes and policemen because those were the few things she could understand. I don´t even understand her…-"Yeah, of course"

-"Wow…You´re a genius!"

-"Umm…thanks…"

-"Hey, wanna play the long-title game?"

-"Umm…no thanks"-What? I don´t want to be covered in mud again-"I have to…do homework and start a project"

-"Oh…"-she looked a little bit sad-"Well, maybe tomorrow?"

I have to go with Sam, but we usually play around 1 o´clock, so… I am free at about 5 o´clock, I think…

-"Sure. What about 5 o´clock?"

-"Great! Maybe I can show you my other friends"

-"Umm…ok"

…

…

…

-"Well, see ya tomorrow Izzy"

-"Yeah, bye"

* * *

_The next day…_

I watch the clock, it´s…10 A.M. I think I´ll sleep a little more; I have to see Sam at 1 o´clock and the exam is at 11:30…

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

I don´t know what to do, I still love him, but he´s with Izzy and-NO! Not again! I have to stop thinking that Mike is dating Izzy. Ugh, it´s easier to say it than to do it. Well, I think I´ll go to the mall with Chloe. Good thing is that there aren´t any classes today, my Math exam is on Monday and I´m free…

As I walk out of my house, I see someone that looks kinda like…

Mike?

Oh well, I´ll follow him and see if he and Izzy are something. At least until I see Chloe…. I approach and he´s talking through his phone, I can hear what he is saying:

-"Yeah, don´t worry, I´ll be there soon"

-"No…Look, I only need you to get Dakota as far away as you can"

-"Well, maybe because SHE ALMOST KILLS ME!"

-"Yeah, you´re right. Anyway, I´m outside, do you know how can I enter without being noticed?"

-"Okay, got it…"

I left a sigh of relief as I see it´s Sam´s house. Anyway, what did he meant by Dakota almost killing him?

-"BOO!"

I only scream and turn around…

-"Chloe! Stop doing that!"

-"Hehe, sorry. It´s just so funny"

-"Anyway, wanna go to the mall?"

-"Sure!"

-"Great, let´s go!"

We head towards the mall. She starts talking and I don´t really pay her much attention. Why is it that every time a friend talks to me I can only think about Mike? Now I really regret breaking up with him…

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

I close the back door. Everything´s dark; I decided to turn on the lights.

Now it´s really bright. I open my eyes and see that he has MORE stuff than he usually would have. I search for him and find him lying on the couch, playing on a Game boy.

-"Wow, that thing is really old…"

-"Mike!" Yep, I think I scared him. Anyway, we just go to his room and play. He is REALLY good at Mario Party…

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

-"So…Chloe"

-"Yes?"

-"Why am I your favorite contestant of TD?"

-"Well…you are really cheerful, always say the truth, stay loyal to your friends, always friendly…"-Wow, that´s what she thinks of me. I really thought that I didn´t have fans nor friends; but it really looks that I DO have; anyway, she doesn´t know the truth and…wait, did she say: "always say the truth"? Uh-oh. If that´s what she thinks of me, it really isn´t strange that the rest of the town thinks the same way as her; Mike was right, people would believe me more than him…Ugh, I have to stop thinking about his beautiful spiky hair and his beautiful face…

I face palm. Why is it so difficult?!

-"Umm Zoey, are you ok?"

-"Huh? Y-yeah…"

-"Are you sure? People don´t usually face palm when another person tells them what she admires from her…"

-"S-sorry. It´s just that…"-I think I can trust her, besides, I need someone to help me-"I can´t stop thinking about him…"

-"Ohh… You´re talking about Mike, aren´t you?"

-"Y-yeah…"

-"How much do you love him?"

That question caught me off guard…-"M-much. Like…from here to the Sun by an infinite times" **(A/N: What? I can´t think of anything else longer…)**

-"I see… Well, I think you have to move on. If he broke up with you, it´s almost impossible that he would like to return with you. Besides, if you want to return with him, there´s only one thing that can work…"

-"Wh-which one?"

-"Jealousness"

-"Are you sure?"

-"Yeah, besides, if it doesn´t work, you´ll have someone else to be with that will make you happy"

Maybe she´s right, maybe it´s better to move on… But maybe not…

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

-"Not again!"

-"Heh, looks like you lost for the 7th time"

-"Well, at least I don´t use cheat codes"

-"Hey! I don´t use cheat codes"

-"Yeah, yeah…"

-"I swear!"

-"Well, so that means you´re really good at it that it looks like you use cheat codes"

-"Well, I´m a game-guy"

"Ha, good one"

-"Thanks"

-"Anyway, what time is it?"

-"It´s… 4:55"

-"WHAT?!"-I grab my cell-phone and leave the Wii control.

-"Umm…why are in a hurry?"

-"Well…I kinda…"-Shall I tell him?-"have to see someone. Sorry Sam, got to go. Bye!"

Before he could ask anything, I get out from his house and head towards Izzy´s house. Man, she´s gonna kill me…

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

We were heading to the ice-cream shop when someone pushed me away.

-"Hey!"

-"Sorry…"-the person muttered and left. Chloe had to help me stand up.

-"Who was it?"-I asked her.

-"Umm…I don´t know…"

-"Ugh, I´m gonna make him pay"-and I follow that person´s direction.

-"This is gonna probably end badly"-she muttered.

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

Come on! Can´t I run faster? She´s gonna kill me!

…

…

…

-"Finally! Where were you?"

I panted.-"I-I was…busy"

-"Well, you´re only 15 minutes late, so it really doesn´t matter"

-"G-great"

-"Anyway, let´s just go and see my friends"

-"F-fine"-And we get in her car.

-"Izzy!"

-"Luz, Ashley!"-and she hugs them.

-"Looks like you brought a friend…"

-"Yup, meet Mike"

-"OMG. Is he THE Mike?"

-"Yup"

-"OMG. Hi, I´m Ashley"- She just hugs me. Ashley was white-skin, her eyes were a mixture of brown and grey and she has large blond hair, but it was covering her right eye. She had a greenish-blue choker and green bracelets. She was also wearing a one-shoulder green T-shirt, blue pants and ultramarine green boots.

-"H-hi"-I say, she lets me go and I rubbed the back of my neck.

-"And I´m Luz, pleasure to meet you"-Luz has tan skin and black eyes with black eyeliner; she had long brown hair with orange highlights. _She has a weird hair_. She was wearing a purple hair band and pink earrings. She was also wearing a red T-shirt and a purple skirt. She had pink leggings and purple boots. **(A/N: I didn´t wanna say all this. So, if you don´t understand her description, just see my profile avatar, or whatever its name is)**

-"Pleasure to meet you too"-She was very polite.-"Excuse me, but, doesn´t Luz means Light in Spanish?"

-"Oh, you know Spanish?"

-"Well….Mal kinda knew"

-"Mal? Where?"-Ashley was really excited.

Izzy whispered in my ear:

-"The reason why Ashley is excited is because she likes Mal"

-"Ohh…"-Well, that was kinda weird.

* * *

**No one´s P.O.V.**

Mike, Ashley, Luz and Izzy started talking as if they knew each other from forever (well, except Mike, who have only met them in...what? about 5 minutes ago). But, little did they know that Zoey was watching them…

* * *

**Ok? Don´t know what´s with the ending, but...Nahh...**

**Originally, Mike wasn´t going to bump into Zoey, but I thought: Why not? :P**

**And yeah, I know I´m bad at describing... Don´t blame me...**

**What else?...Oh yeah! I don´t know Canadian schools, that´s why I use my brother´s school as a reference (well, kinda...)**

**Longer chapters every time! I think this is the longest one I´ll ever made, believe it or not, they are very difficult to write (the long ones) and I don´t have too much time...**

**And I don´t know which one is more difficult: Write the chapter or Find a name for it...**

**OH AND: Do you think Zoey should move on? If so, with who?**

**And I´m still gonna beg you 2 forgive me for the bad ortography and all that stuff...**

**P.S: Gonna say random stuff to reach the 1,900 words: turtles, pancakes, cake, fish, french fries, water, LOL, SWAG. Nahh...What? I would have to put other 100 words to reach the 2,000 words; and that´s not gonna happen...**

**Anyway: Review, PM, favorite, ummm...follow... and...don´t really know-**

**"Hi!"**

**"Oh no, first Zoey and now you?!"**

**"Yup, Izzy´s here guys"**

**"Oh, for God´s sake, just go away and play with my turtle with Zoey"**

**"Turtle?! Yay!"**

**"Finally, thought she never leave and-...wait, did I just left Zoey AND Izzy with my turtle? Well, Zoey is Zoey, but... OH NO! Gtg guys, I need to save my turtle!"**


	15. Dont let them know!

**Sorry, last chapter I forgot to check it, it was really late; and, well… Luz and Ashley were outside a shop. I forgot to put the space there… SORRY!**

**Anyway, I have to much HW and I should be doing it right now... So, I wanted to tell you that I don´t have classes on Friday and have nothing to do (Forever Alone :( ) Unless, my friend invites me to her house... Nah! Anyway, I´ll try to post sth on Sunday or Saturday, or even Friday! Nahh... I doubt it...**

**So, as I was saying, I may upload a chapter after a whole week... Hey! Don´t look at me! I have no free days on June, and exams too...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *starts panicking around for some minutes and calms down***

**Now, I feel better. Anyway, there´s a MAJOR PLOT TWIST and... *facepalms* Great, now I´m a spoiler... Anyway, I have a BIG and STRANGE imagination for this. You´ll be surprised at the end...**

**(Hey, I say "Anyway" many times :P)**

**I still don´t have many things to say and...you know, the disclaimer (boring): I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because, you know it´s awesome... (Anyway, why do I keep saying these if it´s really obvious I don´t own TD?) (Another "anyway" :D)**

**P.S: Very bad at choosing chapter names...**

* * *

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

After some time, we said goodbye and went to different directions. Izzy and I were heading towards her car…

-"So…"

-"What?"

-"Come on, you had a great time!"

-"Well, y-yeah…"

I don´t know why, but I feel my face heat up. I suddenly remembered it! I have to do sth…

We were near the park, no one was there (it was really late, like…8:00 PM?) and the lake was reflecting the light of the stars. Suddenly, I grab her arm and pulled her to the side.

-"Mike, what´s going on?!"

-"Look, I…I need to tell you something"

-"Umm….well, what is it?"

-"Well…I, umm…my…"

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

Damn it, I missed them…

-"Umm…Zoey, where are we going?"

-"Huh?"-Oh, yeah…I kinda forgot about Chloe.-"Just you know…umm…"

-"You know, I told you to try to move on, NOT to follow him…"

-"Hehe…Sorry…"-What? It´s not easy to forget him…

-"Well, it´s a little bit late. See ya tomorrow Zoey"

-"Bye"-I was kinda sad she left me, but I think she has the right to, after all, I ended up following Mike while she complained…

Mike? Is Mike the one in the park? Wow, I think my imagination is working now. I think that now, every time I think of him, I see him everywhere.

…

…

…

Wait, THAT is MIKE. I approached him and I see he is with Izzy. Ugh, he is ALWAYS with Izzy…

-"Don´t worry, it will stay as a secret. No one will know about THIS…"

-"Ohh, thanks Izzy. ´Cause you know, the press and that…"

-"Hey, you think you´ll have the worst part? What about me? I can imagine what they will say…"

-"Yeah, I know…Anyway, I think I´ll go home now"

-"Yeah, me too. See ya tomorrow"

-"Yeah, bye"

And they went away. I wonder what they were talking about…

* * *

_The next day…_

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

I can´t imagine it! It´s finally Saturday, and I don´t know what to do now, maybe I´ll apologize to Sam…

Just then, I get a text from Izzy:

-Hey, wanna do something?

-I don´t know, like what?

-Well, I have something in mind, partner-in-crime…

-Oh yeah, what is it?

-Well…

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

Mmmm… I wonder what they were talking about…. She said: "it will stay a secret"…Ughh… sometimes I don´t understand them…

Wait, what if-? Oh no, it can´t be, but…it kinda makes sense… She also said that the press will also focus on her and, maybe, I´m right…

Oh no! He´s dating her now! Why?! I still love him and he moves on, just as Chloe said… Will I be able to do it also? Ugh, I doubt it, no one can replace him… and maybe, just maybe, we could return…

* * *

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

-"Sorry for that… you know, when I left you yesterday…"

-"Hey, don´t worry, it´s OK. But I would like to know why did you left…"

-"Umm… well… I had to… do something…"

-"Like what?"

I sighed, defeated. I know I´ll never win this battle…

-"Okay, I went with Izzy and with 2 of her friends"

-"Boys or girls?"

-"Both girls"-I said quietly.

-"Oh well. Hey, nothing to be ashamed of…"

-"Oh yeah?! Try calming down when the most beautiful girl is near you, and-!"-Oh no! Did I just say?...

-"So… looks like Mike has now moved on…"-He just grinned.

-"Hey, don´t tell anyone!"

-"I won´t…"-Sam´s a good friend-"IF you tell me who of the 3 girls was it"

And there was the trick…-"Well, she has this unique behavior and her hair… it´s the most beautiful and strange one…"

* * *

_At night…_

-"Okay, I don´t know how could you convince me…"

-"Hey, don´t worry…"

-"But this is my first time doing this!"

-"Just relax and stay calm, now, when I tell you to run, you run, okay?"

-"O-okay"

-"Ok, now, help me"

-"Fine"

…

…

…

…

…

-"NOW!"

I could hear footsteps and an alarm, I ran as fast as I could; sweat was running down my forehead, it was getting my vision blurry…

I trip over a rock and Izzy helps me stand up. When we are far away enough, she hands me the bag.

-"You know, it was so much fun"

-"Why did you even want me to come?!"

-"Well, remember you are my partner-in-crime and-"

-"Yeah, but I didn´t really mean it. I thought you were just joking. I didn´t even want to go and help you steal!"

-"Calm down. You agreed to come, anyway…"

-"Yeah, because you told me you would tell everyone!"

-"Well, first I wasn´t…"

I sighed.-"You know what? This is the last time I´ll do this, ok?"

-"Aww…."-she looked sad.-"But with no partner-in-crime I can´t do anything…"

Oh no, I hate when girls are sad. Now I feel guilty…

-"Look…let´s make a deal, I´ll still be your partner-in-crime if this is the last time you do this, ok?"

-"Oh yes!"

She hugged me tightly. Now I don´t feel guilty… But I don´t know why did I do this…Man, I´ll probably return to Juvie!

**Brick´s P.O.V.**

-"That someone what?!"

Oh no… It can´t be…

-"Someone stole the ambassador´s most precious treasure…"

This is really bad. Good thing is that everyone´s investigating now. Someone needs to be so stupid and smart at the same time to do something like that…

After some minutes, my partner returned with some clues.

-"So, what did you find?"

-"Well, there were actually 2 people. We believe one entered and the other one waited outside. Anyway, I have asked some questions to some witnesses and they say that it was a girl and a boy and one of them had black hair."

-"Anything else?"

-"Umm…they were both really skilled, but one of them tripped over a rock, we calculated the distance between the rock and the hand track and we discovered that he/she is REALLY tall; also, one of the witnesses said she saw an orange thing moving, which we believe was the girl wearing an orange outfit"

-"Mmmm… any fingerprint?"

-"The mud was dry, so we couldn´t find anything. Besides, the one that entered had gloves…"

-"The ambassador won´t be happy… We need to find more clues and then we´ll start searching for them"

-"Yes, sir!"-And he ran away.

_Yep, they were smart…_ No stupid people can do that…

…

…

…

Wait, wasn´t there any cameras?

* * *

**Izzy´s not a good influence… :P**

**Cameron never came to the rescue shinxshinx1595… If he had, I´m sure Mike wouldn´t have done that...**

**And: Hey guys, sorry I skipped much of Saturday (on the story :P), but I needed to do the Mike and Izzy little… "adventure" ASAP…Sorry…**

**I didn´t have that planned, you know, the camera thing. It got out of nowhere…**

**And yeah, I checked it this time... But there are still mistakes *facepalms, again* Anyway, I hope you liked it and want to thank you for the positive reviews, everytime I think I have made the worst chapter ever, you tell me it´s not and makes me feel better... (;**

**So, you know: Review, PM, favorite fo-**

***Sniffs the air and starts coughing***

**"What´s that *cough* horrible smell!"**

**"Oh yeah, I´ll have the best hair here"**

**O_O "Oh no..."**

**"Hey, I heard Red´s here, know where I can find her? I want to make her pay for getting Vito away from me and for `killing´ him"**

**"Yeah, she´s *coughs* downstairs with Izzy and my turtle"**

**"Thanks"**

**"Yeah, yeah... Finally, I can breathe again...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Wait, did I just led Anne Maria to Zoey AND my turtle?...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I´M COMING DORIS!"**

**P.S: Now, she´s name after Nemo´s movie, not Harold...what was his name...oh yeah!...**

**Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V! Yay! The best name! XD XD XD XD XD 0.0 I just hope he doesn´t come...**

**Nah... XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**(And yeah, this chapter was shorter, but longer than the first 3 of this story)**


	16. BUSTED!

**Mike wasn´t going to go to Sam´s house, but then I said, why not? ****And besides, it isn´t really important, with or without it, you would have thought the same... right?**

**Anyway guys, I´m sorry, I know I said that I would update on the weekend; but I couldn´t. You´ll see:**

**_Thursday_-I was going to start writing this, but my mom was calling my name for some reason *cough* thinking I was in the restroom *cough* (seriously, who´s going to be there for an hour?!) And I went to see her... and I kinda fell asleep in her bed...**

**_Friday_- They took me with my grandparents and I really tried to use my brain to make this story, but I could only start at night, and the next day I was going to a kid´s party with my aunt. The problem is I was in the middle of my inspiration time, when she told me to accompany her to choose the gifts (for a boy and a girl). But the girl´s gift was REALLY difficult to choose...**

**_Saturday_-Yeah... I didn´t do anything. Didn´t feel like it (What? Haven´t seen TV for a while, needed a little distraction...)**

**_Sunday_-I tried, but it was a little difficult. I was originally going to post it that day, but... let´s say the chapter was longer than I thought...**

**And Today... didn´t do the exam (; I didn´t have to... Anyway, my next exam is on Thursday... but I´ll try to update...**

**Now, let´s stop talking about my boring (and strange) life. About this story... yeah, don´t have anything to say. Just...took longer than I thought... And I like the chapter title :P**

**As you know:**** I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because, you know it´s awesome... (if I owned TD, there will be no reset button, more All-Stars characters, Wawanakwa wouldn´t have sunked, not new cast -one looks like Snow White, WHAT THE HECK?!-, more drama...)**

**So... ENJOY!**

**P.S: I´m mad guys, of all the people that see the 1st chapter, only about 1/3 of them watches the 2nd one. Those people hurt my feelings...**

* * *

**Brick´s P.O.V.**

Two days and we still can´t find anything. It turns out the cameras were shut down. And believe me, the ambassador is REALLY angry. He even threw a chair at me, good thing I have good reflects…

I was at a break (hey, I really need one), thinking who could have done it. I really need a life. Anyway, I decided to turn on the TV to see if there I could find any clues… and to watch Star Wars that will start in a few minutes.

The news were saying the same thing, that the ambassador´s most precious treasure (which was money, obviously :P) was stolen and that the police couldn´t find anything. Suddenly:

"In other news, the foundation `Save the poor children´ received $1,000,000,000,000,000 by a stranger"

This caught my attention, it was half the money the ambassador lost; well, it was stolen, so he didn´t really lost it and… Where was I? ...Oh yeah, as I was saying, maybe the people who robbed him spend it there. Aww, they have a good heart… but they are still criminals.

Anyway, I continued listening:

"The only thing we know about this kind sir is that he has black hair, he´s very young and he lives near the town school. When we asked him where he got the money, he said he won it in a show…"

-"Liar!"-I shouted to no one in particular. It´s obvious he was the guy who stole the money. I only need to find him. I have many clues now; and I´ll start searching for him, NOW!

…

…

…

Or until Star Wars finishes…

**Mike´s P.O.V**

-"There"

-"Why did you do that?"

-"Because"-I said, turning to her-"I could do anything with it, so I decided to spend it there."

-"But you could have spent it on anything you wanted."

-"Izzy"-I sighed-"I had 1 million dollars and I decided to spend it in all of you. I don´t need the money YOU stole."

-"Well, so: 1) Why didn´t you give it to me? And 2) Why don´t you return it, then?"

-"Because you would spend it in TNT, explosives, bombs, guns, water-guns, paintball-guns, smoke bombs, meatball-bazoo-"-She put her hand in my mouth.

-"Okay, okay"-she put her hand down-"You´ve got a point, but 2)?"

-"Because I would look like a criminal and the one who stole it" _Which I did._

-"And…"

-"I´ll return to Juvie and I DON´T want to be there, again."

-"Well, in fact, they could send you to prison…"

-"Forget it"-she sometimes acts like Lindsay.

-"Anyway, Izzy will do something else with her money"

-"OK"-It´s her decision, not my fault what happens next.

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

I don´t know what to do, without him, I feel lonely. I was lonely before, yes; but now I feel lonelier. Not even Chloe can cheer me up…

I wish Dawn hadn´t left me…

The only good thing that has happened so far is that we´ll deliver our project tomorrow…

* * *

_Earlier…_

I was waiting for Mike, we decided to split the project work so it wasn´t too much for both of us. The bell rang and he didn´t come…

…

…

…

We were at the end of the class, when, suddenly the bell rang and, as I was the only one that didn´t present, I had the opportunity to do it tomorrow.

* * *

_The next day…_

-"Come on, Mike…"-I muttered, I don´t want to present alone…

Suddenly, he entered with a beautiful model of… yeah, don´t know what it is about, ´cause, you know, we split the work and that…

He sat next to me.

-"Wow, it looks beautiful"-I said in awe, it was really cute, like the gap in his teeth…

I face palm mentally. Ugh, why do I always keep thinking that now?

-"Thanks"-and he smiled; but he suddenly frowned and looked at the front.

I know he is still mad at me. I just wanna hug him and give him a kiss. But I can´t…

-"And the next and final team are Mike and Zoey"-The teacher said and some gasped.

We passed to the front and did it pretty well, we were a great team. Sad thing is, we won´t be a team anymore…

* * *

We were at lunch, we had about 30 minutes free and the 4 of us (Dakota, Gwen, Cameron and I) were just sitting at a table. We were talking about, you know, friend´s stuff. When suddenly…

**Brick´s P.O.V.**

-"Okay soldiers, I want you to search for as many clues as possible, and remember, we need to find them…"

-"Yes, sir!"-And they all left. I could see they each walked to a different part of the school. And the reason why I search here is that, as the news person said that the man was young, I believe the `criminals´ have something to do with the school…

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

Umm… why are these people here? It´s kinda weird, they shall be at school, military school, not here…

I saw one of them walking in the corridor I am. So, I just start to walk away innocently, looking at my phone so he wouldn´t suspect anything. When suddenly, a hand took my arm and pushed me to a corner.

-"Izzy?"-she shushed me; the other guy just walked past us…

When he was far away, we walked outside.

-"Izzy, why did you do that?"

-"Well, I have a feeling they were searching for us"

-"Yeah, right…"-I told her, I had a little bit of sarcasm in my voice, the Mal or Noah type of sarcasm…

-"Really! Izzy thinks they are searching us for… you know…"

-"Yeah… well, if that was true, which I doubt, they shall be searching for YOU, after all, it was you who-"-she put her hand in my mouth (it´s like the 3rd time she does that this week…)

-"Shhh… not here. And besides, you accompanied me, and even took the… half of it. They would be searching for you too!"

I sighed, defeated. She has a point-"Anyway, what are we gonna do?"

-"Just act as if nothing happened…"

_As if I didn´t know that_.-"Well I´ll search for Brick to ask him if that´s true. Besides, it would be strange if no one sees us"

-"Okay, Izzy will just go do something else…"

-"Yeah…"-And we walked in different directions.

* * *

I was at the center of the school. There were many people there…

Suddenly, I saw Brick.

-"Hey, Brick"

-"Huh?"-He turned around-"Hey Mike! How are you?"

-"Fine, thanks. So…umm…why are you here? Not that I´m not glad to see you, but… weren´t you supposed to be at military school?"

He frowned-"Is there somewhere where no one can hear us?"

-"Sure, the tennis court. No one goes there. Just follow me"

-"Ok"

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

After those guys saw we had nothing in our backpacks but notebooks, they left.

-"Weird"-Dakota said.

-"I know, right? Why are they even here?"-said Gwen.

-"Any ideas Cameron?"-I asked our little friend.

-"Well… they were searching for something specifical, and they saw we didn´t have anything. But I don´t really know what were they searching for."

-"Well, I´ll go to the cafeteria, they are probably watching the news on the TV there… And I need more mustard…"-I said, standing up.

-"Oh! Can you bring some ketchup, please?"

-"Yeah, sure Cam."-And I walked away.

* * *

As I was entering the cafeteria, I saw Brick and Mike there. I don´t know if I should follow them now…

-"What are you looking at?"

I turned around, shocked.

-"I-Izzy?"-Great, just great. The person I hate so much, the person that is in front of me.

-"Well, yeah. Do I look like an anti-Izzy or something?"

-"No, it´s just that you scared me…"

-"Umm…okay…"

-"Well, good talking to you, I was here just for some ketchup and mustard and… yeah"

-"Wait! You haven´t told me what were you looking at."

-"Umm…nothing, I was just… lost in thought"

-"Really? I don´t believe you"

-"Well… Anyway, gotta go"

-"Zoey…"

-"What?!"-My eyes widened, I said it a little harsh…

-"Sorry, no need to be rude"

-"S-sorry, it´s just that… I don´t know"-I felt like she was stalking me or something… But I can´t tell her that…

-"Ok? … Anyway, you haven´t answered my question"

-"Ugh! Just go away!"- Uh-oh… I mentally face-palm (again). Hey, it´s not my fault I only want to punch her in the face for being a boyfriend stealer…

-"S-sorry… I just asked you a question. I only wanted to know, anything else-"

I just… Ugh! She is getting on my nerves. Just SHUT UP, IZZY!-"JUST GO AWAY AND KISS MIKE OR SOMETHING!"

My eyes widen and I cover my mouth. Did I just say that aloud?

-"WHAT?"-Izzy changed from shock to angry-"Did you just say that I-?!"-She then stopped, as if she had realized something…

-"Wh-what?"-She was looking directly at my eyes.

-"You have been following us, haven´t you?"

Uh-oh… I shall try to be quiet from now on. Why did I have to say that aloud?

-"Umm… No"

-"Liar!"-we were gathering an audience by now…

-"Wh-what?"-You know what? Now I don´t care, I´ll tell her all that I know right in front of everyone else here.-"You know what? I´ll tell you and everyone else that I know you and Mike are dating!"

Everyone gasped.

-"Why would you say such a thing like that?!"

-"Well, how about you tell us the reason Mike always waits for you after classes?"

-"Well… He helps me study…"

-"And why are you 2 always hanging out?!"

-"Because he is devastated! Do you know how does he feel after the break-up? He needs a friend and I´m gonna help him and-"

-"And…how about you answer my last question? Where were you 2 at Saturday´s night? I tried contacting Mike for a project and he didn´t answer his phone. His house was empty and when I called you, you said in your mailbox you were doing something very important with your partner-in-crime!"

Her face turned pale. Looks like I hit at the right place…

-"And everyone here knows who your partner-in-crime is…" **(A/N: In case you forgot, Mike and Izzy were escaping the police for, you know, robbing too much money :P)**

There were whispers everywhere. And it looked like Izzy couldn´t stand it anymore, she just ran away.

I can´t believe it! I won Izzy! I then search Mike or Brick in the multitude… I sighed in relief, none of them were here when I verbally-attacked Izzy…

* * *

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

-"Here we are, the tennis court…"

-"Wow, pretty big; I wonder why doesn´t anyone comes here…"

-"Well, because there are football and soccer courts, basketball courts also…"

-"Oh well… Anyway, the reason why I wanted to go here is because I don´t want anyone to know what I´m gonna tell you"

-"Umm… okay"

-"And the reason I´ll tell you this is because you are of the only people I trust…"

-"Wow, thanks"

-"Well, as you may know, there were stolen about $2,000,000,000,000,000. And we have some clues about who the thieves could be"

-"Thieves?"

-"Yeah, there were 2 people, a boy and a girl"

-"Oh…"

-"Anyway, as I was saying; after many recollected information, we discovered that one of them spent it in a charity organization and he/she lives near the school. So, we are searching for clues to find them…"

_Well, you don´t have to search anymore, ´cause one of the thieves is right here in front of you_… I can´t tell him I was the one who spent half the money there. He´s a good friend, but the honor code comes always first; so… yeah, I´ll probably go to Juvie, or prison… Anyway, both are bad.

-"And what makes you think they have something with the school?"

-"Well… we discovered the boy was young and we thought about him learning in this school"

Now what do I say?! I can´t tell him I was the thief. If I continue talking to him, he will find out…

Just then, I hear my phone buzz. A new message, I was going to open it when I saw the clock.

-"Oh no! Got to go Brick. I have my English exam in 2 minutes and I have to go to the other side of the school"

-"Oh, well… bye, then"

I ran as fast as I could. Thanks classes, I didn´t think you could be useful…

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

-"It´s ok, Zoey"

-"Yeah, it´s not your fault"

-"Just calm down"

I was at the restroom; Dakota and Gwen were here with me. After the little "incident", I felt kinda guilty. All the rage I had before, was now replaced by guilty and sadness; so, I ran to the restrooms. The thing is that to get to the restrooms, you have to pass the tables and, well, Gwen, Cameron and Dakota saw me. Gwen and Dakota followed me (Cameron couldn´t because he was a boy, obviously :P). And they both now were trying to calm me.

-"N-no!"

-"Calm down…"

-"W-why?! WHY?!"

-"Shhh… Zoey; just breath"

-"I-I can´t believe this!"

-"Shhh…"

After some minutes, I calmed down.

-"Better?"

-"Yeah, thanks… I don´t know what I would do without you gals…"

-"Don´t worry… You know? We might help you if you tell us"

-"Well… first of all Dakota, I´m sorry, I should have tried to move on…"

* * *

**Mike P.O.V.**

I entered the classroom. I still had seconds before the bell rang. As I see around, I see Zoey isn´t here… _I wonder where she is_. She is never late…

-"So, as you may know, no cheating, nor giving answers. Understood?"

-"Yeah… yeah…"

-"Great, now, you have an hour to answer them..."

Weird. Everyone has been looking mad at me since… the end of the break, when I entered the classroom to do my English exam. Why is everyone so mad? I have done nothing. Unless… oh no! Please, no! Please don´t tell me they found out! Oh God, if they find out, I´m certainly never going to see the bright of the day again.

* * *

**Brick´s P.O.V.**

We didn´t find any clues. But I was so sure! What did we skip? We missed something, but what? Maybe if I see the clues. Ok, here they are:

1) 2 people: a boy and a girl.

2) Tall person.

3) The boy was young, which means that the girl has to be young also, right?

4) Orange thing moving (probably the girl).

5) Kind heart (which doesn´t make sense; why would someone steal to donate it to charity?)

6) The boy lives near the school.

7) Both of them skilled.

Ugh! What did we skip? We are missing sth really important! Think Brick, think!

…

…

…

I got it! Nah, I don´t know… I´ll go for ice-cream…

* * *

_7:00 PM_

**Mike´s P.O.V.**

Well, now I´m finally done, not homework, no chores, no need to feed any pets…

Yup, now I have a little free time. What shall I do?

…

…

…

Watch TV? I shrug, why not?

I turn on the TV, there weren´t any good films or anything good. Oh well, I´ll go see something on Teletoon… Wait, isn´t it Total Drama? Oh God, 4th season; it has finished the 9th episode, where I get voted out… I sigh, when I finally told Zoey about my MPD. Shall I see the next episode? It´s the 12th episode, where she gets voted out… Why not?

…

…

…

…

…

Wow… She fought for me? I-I don´t know what to think now. In one hand, she was really cute and always made me happy; we were doing great… But in the other hand, she chose fame over me; sure, she tried to apologize, but, would you forgive someone that has just broken your heart that easily? No. Is hard to explain, but I think I still feel something (little) for her…

Just then, the door knocked. I went to open it.

It was only Brick, I was going to greet him, but then he spoke:

-"Mike, please be honest, did you rob the bank?"

* * *

**Hope u haven´t forget about Dawn…**

******Poor Izzy... No need to be rude, Zoey!**

**And yeah, Mike didn´t open the message in the end…**

**Plus, the end is dedicated to those people who want Zoke to return...(yay! never thought there will be Zoke fans there, thanks guys!)**

**And: don´t know if you have tennis court or not, I just needed somewhere private (not bathrooms or underground) and I thought of tennis and… yeah, that´s it.**

******Now guys, which one do you prefer: Ozzy or Mizzy? (I think I know the answer :P)**

******So, until next time, favorite, follow...umm... what was next?**

******"PM and Review"**

******"Oh thanks, PM and- Wait, who are-? NOOOO!"**

******"What, aren´t you happy to see me?"**

******"Umm...no"**

******"Why?"**

******"Well, you blackmailed Mike on season 4 and got him eliminated. Your ugly. And I can kill rats better than you"**

******"Aww...come on! That was the old me, Courtney changed me"**

******"Yeah, your boyfriend" *snickers***

******"Hey! Anyway, haven´t you seen her?"**

******"Nope. But you can wait for her in the living room"**

******"Wow...thanks, I think"**

******...**

******...**

******...**

******...**

******...**

******"What I didn´t tell him is that-"**

******"AAAAAAHHHHHH! IT BURNS!"**

******"Yep, forgot to tell him Anne Maria is there... What? She had to get away from Zoey, and she is in the balcony**

******...**

******...**

******...**

******"Wait, I don´t have a balcony..."**

******(Yeah, yeah, didn´t plan this reference..."**

******P.S: Sorry for the mistakes :P.**

******And: yeah! 3000 words, woo-hoo PARTY!**


	17. Disappearance

**YAY! Finally!**

**Ok, first of all: Happy birthday to me! :P**

**And: thanks, Mudkip, you really know how to...brighten up (?) someone´s day...**

**And, finally: Forgot to tell you this(I´m really, REALLY sorry, I forgot...). I was going to tell you since chapter 15, but I forgot: Sadly, this story is coming to an end… But it will have a sequel! Don´t worry!  
**

**And... I tried my best to do 2 chapters for the end, that means, one more and I´m over with this and start to write the sequel...**

**And guys, I´m sorry this took so long, I wrote it before, but it was SO awful and I rewrote it. Really sorry...**

**Plus, here´s a deleted scene that I may put after the next chapter. Try to figure out which POV I erased and where. I´ll tell you next chapter (that I promise I´ll upload this week)**

**Now:**** I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (although I wish I did) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s hilarious!...**

**So... ENJOY!**

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

As I didn´t do my English exam yesterday, I had to do it today. I grabbed my schoolbag and saw nothing was missing.

I sigh. I feel better, and, although I hate Izzy, I shall try to apologize to her. I shouldn´t have been that rude to her, but, you know, the whole Mike thing and that…

Oh Dawn, did you know this was going to happen?

* * *

As I enter the school, I see everyone staring at me; now what?

A girl approached me.-"Zoey Edwards?"

-"Umm… yeah"

-"Oh… hi, I´m Melinda; we have Science classes together."

-"Umm… okay"

-"Yeah, and I only want to tell you I´m really sorry for what happened to you yesterday."

-"Th-thanks"

-"Yeah, and if you want someone to talk to, I´ll be there for you. Well, if you want…"

-"Aww…thanks"

-"Yeah; well, gotta go"

-"Bye!"-And she walked away.

I continue walking through the hall, I really thank, what was her name? Oh yeah, Melinda. Melinda is sweet, maybe we can be friends or something. Suddenly, I saw Izzy in her locker; she looked kinda sad… Great, now I feel bad.

I approached her, and, when she sees me, she walks away.

-"Izzy, wait!"-She doesn´t hear me, she just walks faster.

She tried to lose me in the halls, she couldn´t; finally, she gives up, stops, turns around and sighs.

-"Yes?"

I pant as I reach her.-"I-I…Look, I´m so-sorry"

-"Wh-what?"

I look at her eyes.-"Look, I was so mean and I shouldn´t have talked to you like that. It´s just I was jealous and when I saw you 2 hanging out…I think I lost it… I just want you to forgive me…"

She hesitated.-"Zoey, can I ask you something?"

-"Yeah…"

-"Why were you stalking us?"

-"Well… It all started when I was lost in thought and he bumped into me. I didn´t know it was him; but I wanted him to pay because all the bags I had where on top of me and he didn´t help me, so I followed him and I saw you together with 2 other girls, and I thought that you 2 were always together; so…I wanted to see if Mike had moved on…"

-"And how much did you see?"

-"Well…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_-"Don´t worry, it will stay as a secret. No one will know about THIS…"_

_-"Ohh, thanks Izzy. ´Cause you know, the press and that…"_

_-"Hey, you think you´ll have the worst part? What about me? I can imagine what they will say…"_

_-"Yeah, I know…Anyway, I think I´ll go home now"_

_-"Yeah, me too. See ya tomorrow"_

_-"Yeah, bye"_

* * *

-"And that´s all"

-"Oh, thank goodness…"-she whispered.

She´s hiding something…-"Did you say something?"

-"Huh? ... N-no…"

-"Um…okay…"

Then, the bell rang.

-"Sorry, gotta go"

-"Wait!"-She disappeared through the halls. I sigh; she didn´t tell me if she forgave me or not.

* * *

I was at Science class; it´s strange, I haven´t seen Mike the whole day. He never skips exams… It´s really, REALLY odd.

* * *

I decided to go to Mike´s house; to ask him why he didn´t come to school and to give him the homework.

As I approach, I see his house looks a little different. He always waters the garden in the mornings, before going to school (his garden needed a lot of attention) but now, it´s dry.

I knock on the door. No one answers. I try to open it and it turns out he didn´t lock the door. Weird… I enter and the lights are turned off, the curtains and the windows are closed, and it´s really dark.

I search for the switch and, when I found it, I turned on the lights. I gasp.

His house was a mess; it looked as if a tornado entered here: papers everywhere, clothes on the floor, even food on the walls. I go upstairs and his room is the same, papers and pencils on the floor, clothes and shoes missing, and his bed was a mess. Okay, something´s going on here… I look around and I see that I wouldn´t find anything useful here. I turn around to leave, when I hear a slight noise. Someone´s here.

-"H-hello?"

No answer. Then, I hear the same noise and I discover it comes from the bathroom.

I approach it and slowly, I open the door.

-"I-Izzy?"

She turns around, her eyes widened.

-"A-are you alright?"-I ask her and she points at the mirror. I look and see there is a note there.

_Hey,_

_Mike here. Okay, I don´t have too much time. I just want to say: Izzy, something went wrong and I won´t be there for a LONG time. DON´T, I repeat, DON´T search for me. And Zoey, I know you´re there. Sorry if I did something wrong, I have been thinking that there was a reason why you broke up with me, other than fame; and I´m really, REALLY sorry if there was. I might not be the same when I return (if I EVER return), but I only want to tell you that-_

Just then, the letter ended. It was a messy handwriting, and I think he was in a hurry.

A tear started to fall down my eye. He said he was sorry, but he had nothing to be sorry of; I´m so SORRY Mike. There wasn´t any other reason. And I´ll try my best to go on…without you…

A question still ran in my mind: What did he want to say in the end?

I feel a hand on my back. I turn around and I see Izzy.

-"Look, I´m sorry"

-"D-don´t worry…"-her voice was shaky.

-"But I was the one who started all… and now, he is I don´t know where. All thanks to me!"

She frowned.-"No, it wasn´t all your fault"

-"Wh-what?"

-"R-remember when you asked where were the 2 of us on Saturday night?"

-"Y-yeah…"

She then went to the living room. I follow her. She turns on the TV and puts it on the news.

"A mystery solved; or well, the half of it. Yesterday, one of the thieves was found. Brick McArthur, a military student, found the thief spent the money on a charity organization. And, after many clues, he found the identity of the thief. But, he declares he was fighting him and received a bump in his head, which made him forget the name of the thief and how he looked like; and, strangely, he remembers everything except that. He claims there is no need to go to a doctor, much to his friends' protests. Now, he says there is still one thief to catch, but that no one would ever find her. All we know about the other thief is that he escaped and his location is unknown…"

I was shocked, Brick found the thief? Wow, he is very skilled. But, I still don´t understand-"What does this has to do with Mike?"

-"He is the thief"

I was more shocked than before, MIKE a THIEF? I don´t think so. He wouldn't rob a bank, Mal would, but he is gone.

-"M-Mike? That´s impossible! Mike wouldn´t do that!"

-"Y-Yeah, and that´s not all: I am the other thief"

-"Wh-what?"

-"Yeah, I… `blackmailed´ him and he helped me steal. It wasn´t your fault he is gone, it was mine…"

-"I-Izzy…"-I don´t know if I should be angry or sorry for her. But one thing is sure: Poor Izzy…

-"I think I´ll go now…"-She turned off the TV and headed towards the door.

-"W-wait!"

She stopped and turned around.-"Yes?"

-"I´m sorry for what I did and well, do you forgive me?"

She smirked and said:

-"You´ll see"-and she went outside.

As she closes the door, I start thinking about what I saw on the news. Mike robbed a bank and escaped? And even worse, did he hit Brick in the head? Wow… Mike may have changed a little. I don´t know what will happen when I see him… if I EVER see him again…

* * *

**DUN-DUN...**

**Yeah... If you wanna know, for the next chapter, I´m gonna skip a lot of time, just for you to know...**

**Now, anyone guess what happened to Mike? I´m the only one that knows :P**

**And: do you think Izzy shall forgive Zoey? You tell me, say yes and she will, say no and she won´t...**

**And don´t worry, Brick´s fine. So... 3 questions! nahh... if you oly want to answer 1, it´s ok. And don´t forget: who´s the deleted POV and where do you think it goes?**

**So... Review, PM, favorite-**

**"Or follow"**

**"Who-? Nahh... it´s only you"**

**"Umm... yeah..."**

**"So.. how are you and Geoff doing?"**

**"Great, thanks! Anyway, I´m kinda tired, where can I sit down?"**

**"Oh... you can wait in the dining room, just don´t go in the living room..."**

**"Why?"**

**"You don´t really wanna know..."**

**"Umm... okay... Bye!"**

**"Oh! And, before you go, can you give Zoey some ice, she... got injured"**

**"Really? Poor Zoey, don´t worry, I´ll check for her"**

**"Thanks"**

**(Haven´t planned the references for 2 weeks now...)**

**P.S.: sorry, didn´t get to the 2000/3000 words. I´m lazy, ´k?**

**P.S: I have to work on the space thingy and on the grammar/spelling/vocabulary/ortography (which, I think, it´s the same as Spelling)**


	18. Time later

**Finally!**

**Ok: I´m really sorry it took so long, I just wanted this to be AWESOME for the last chapter. Anyway, it didn´t turn out as I expected, but...nahh... I tried my best...**

**So, yeah, this is officially the last chapter of these story, I only need to put the deleted scene and then I´ll:**

**1)Start working on the sequel**

**Or:**

**2)Do sth on You Tube, haven´t done anything since...June?****  
**

**Anyway, I just want to say that 1 of you is psychic. He/she knows...something. So, it´s between _Tigersfury_ or _the unknown uploader_. And no, I won´t tell you if the Uploader senses are correct or incorrect. I´ll just tell you 1 of you is correct...**

**Now, I´ll ask you again, who´s the deleted POV of the last chapter and where does it goes? You´ll never know! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs*a bug *coughs***

**Anyway:**** I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (I think it´s pretty obvious) and I´m only a fan who wants to write a story about this because it´s a mixture of hilarious, awesome and fantastic...**

**So... ENJOY! :P**

* * *

**Zoey´s P.O.V.**

I take the letter and throw it in the garbage. Why shall I forgive him? HE CHEATED ON ME! And now he says he wants us to return?! Sorry dude, we are over.

I sigh. I knew I shouldn´t have done this. I mean, why did I try to move on if I know no one is like him?

I watch the clock, it´s 6:30. I may go to the cinema, alone… Ugh, I sometimes hate my life. Suddenly, I have a flashback from 5 months ago…

* * *

_Flashback_

_-"The most beautiful flowers for the most beautiful girl."-Mike said. I blushed a little while he handed me the roses and I put them in a flowerpot._

_-"So…ready for our date?"_

_-"Yeah, just let me do something first."_

_-"Ok, I´ll wait in the car". He went outside and I returned to the living room, I took the newspaper and threw it to the garbage._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_-"BEST. DATE. EVER!"- I was eating my ice-cream. When we got out of my house, Mike decided to go to the cinema for our date. We saw the best action movie in history: Total Warriors 3. Then he took me to the park and bought 2 ice-creams: strawberry for me and vanilla for him._

* * *

I feel something on my cheek. A tear. I wipe it off my face.

_Mike… You don´t know how difficult these months have been without you… _I have tried to move on. I couldn´t. Every night I keep thinking about you, your spiky hair, your beautiful tan, your cute gap in your teeth, your beautiful dark brown eyes… Ugh, not again!

I can´t stop thinking about him. I don´t know what to do. Now it´s obvious I won´t forget him. I need him… _Mike, where are you?!_

* * *

I was heading to the cinema; I need some time to think. As I enter, I see HIM kissing HER. I knew it; I knew he would only cheat on me.

-"Hi Chase"

He gasps and turns around, his eyes widened.

-"Z-Zoey?"

-"Yep, and good thing I broke your little letter. Why would I want to return with you? If I have seen I can´t trust you"

-"Wait, what?!"-she said.

-"Oh, didn't he tell you? Looks like you have to talk. Well, bye"

I decided that I´ll return to my house; I feel suddenly tired and I will just go sleep. As I got away from them, I heard her yelling at him. I smirk; that´s what he gets for cheating on us.

* * *

I turn on the radio while I change to my pajamas. I am hearing music and then, commercials. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth while I hear: "And now, don´t forget to see the Boys in Rush tomorrow night. It´s going to be an awesome night! Why? Because they will sing their new song `I learnt to forget about you´. That´s right, and they are finally going to tell you which guitarist is the new member of Boys in Rush. So, start buying the tickets. You can´t miss their concert at 8:00 PM at…" I decided to turn off the radio. The name of that song makes me remember him. I want to cry…

I go to my bed and bury my face in the pillow. After some minutes I fall sleep.

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

I wake up and see the clock, it´s 8:00 AM. As I stand up, I discover the pillow is still wet, and it shouldn´t, I didn´t cry THAT much… Did I?

I go to my closet and change clothes, then, I go to the bathroom and put on some make-up. I return to my bedroom and tidy it up. I´m not really hungry, but I´m going to eat something.

As I walk down the stairs, I remember I don´t have my flower; so, I go upstairs and search for it.

…

…

…

I can´t find it…

I then hear something outside. I put my head out the window and I see her:

Izzy…

-"Hey, Zoey!"

-"Hi Izzy. Umm…why do you have my flower?"

She shrugs.-"I was bored"

I mentally face-palm. She DID forgive me, but finds funny to bother me.

-"Well… how about you give me my flower and I buy you something?"

-"Deal!"-she then threw me my flower.

-"Thanks".-I put it in my hair and ran downstairs. I made sure to grab enough money for her. You don´t want to see Izzy wanting something she can´t buy. It´s terrifying…

* * *

We were at the toy store, Izzy saw a bazooka made of Lego and wanted one; the problem is if I bought her that, I wouldn´t have anything left. And I've been saving it since I was 10 years old!

-"You know, I´ll return tomorrow, Izzy wants to see if there are bigger weapons made of Lego"

I sigh in relief-"Ok, so…see ya tomorrow?"

-"Yup"-And she went to another shop. I then headed to my house. We spent all day there looking at different shops, and I was really tired, I have to sleep…

Suddenly, my phone buzzes. A new text:

_Dear Zoey Edwards,_

_I´m grateful to tell you that we are doing another season of Total Drama. And with everyone! Aren´t you excited?! The ratings will blow up! Anyway, you have to go; it´s (still) in your contracts. If you don´t want to and hide, I´ll make Chef search for you, so… yeah…_

_You have to be at the town airport in exactly 2 weeks, when school finishes. You have to be there at 12 o´clock; that is, if you don´t want Chef searching for you, or shall I say: hunting you._

_Be sure to get your luggage ready and in a waterproof suitcase, just in case._

_I´ll see you soon,_

_Chris McClean (THE BEST!)_

I sigh. Another season of Total Drama! Seriously?! Haven´t they tortured us enough?

I was going to erase that message until I realized something, did he say (or wrote) EVERYONE was going to be there?

I re-read it and a smile appears in my face. That can only mean one thing: I´m going to see Mike again! Didn't think I would be excited for another season, but I am. I really want these 2 weeks to pass as fast as possible…

* * *

**Sorry if there are still some mistakes :P**

**I´m relieved that I could finally finish this, and... thanks for the 4,165 views guys. You are the best!**

**So... yeah, forgot what I was going to say... Nahh... I´ll tell you tomorrow when I put the deleted scene, I hope I remember it, and, for you to know, guys: I´ll post it at 6 o´clock; maybe, more or less...**

**So... Review, PM, favorite, follow-**

**"And hope you enjoyed"**

**"Who?-Oh no, nonononono, NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (That sounded like Mike :3)**

**"What?"**

**"Please, I´ll do anything, just don´t hurt me"**

**"Don´t know what you´re talking about, oh... and you know that my great great ****great great ****great great ****great great ****great great ****great great ****great great ****great great grandfather invented giving up? Before him, people would only continue fighting until they were too tired to continue. Yeah, and my great ****great great ****great great ****great great ****great great ****great great-"**

**********************************"JUST SHUT UP, PLEASE! Look, I´ll let you here while I go to the restroom, you can say anything you want; but please, don´t keep talking infront of me, my ears are bleeding..."**

**********************************"Ok, and did you know that... She went away... So guys, did you know my************************************ great great************************************ great great************************************ great great************************************ great great************************************ great great************************************ great great great granduncle invented spoilers? Before him, people would have to wait too much to know what happened..."**

***********************************************************************Looks around and notices a paper***

**********************************************************************"Umm... what´s this?" *picks it up***

**********************************************************************"So...talking about spoilers, here it says: `Remember: Mike gets the message when he is in-´"**

**********************************************************************"Shhh... Sorry, you can´t say anything, as much as I would like to know where he is, you can´t tell them that"**

**********************************************************************"Mphfm"**

**********************************************************************"What? Anyway, until she returns, I´m gonna go hide. Tell me if Anne Maria comes, okay?"**

**********************************************************************"Mphf"**

**********************************************************************"Oops, sorry; I kinda forgot you have adhesive tape in your mouth; my fault... Just shout, or do hand signs or sth, ´k?"**

**(Haven´t planned the references for 3 weeks now...)**

**P.S.: And 4 u to know, I don´t have that paper Staci is talking about AND I wouldn´t run away like a baby, it´s just I was feeling tired and my ears started bleeding because of her, I SWEAR!**


	19. Deleted Scene

**Ok guys, I´m so, SO Sorry.**

**It´s just that I was with my grandpa because of the father´s day AND his birthday. The thing is that I got home really late and then my mom told me to take a shower or go to the mall with her. The choice was easy... And finally, let´s just say this laptop is a little slow...**

**Now, I just wanna say some things before I put the deleted scene:**

**1) Last chapter I was going to say January, not June. I just get confused...**

**2) Is it true you all think Mike will return as Mal?**

**And 3)...Yeah, don´t have anything to say... Just that when I started writing this part, I was so excited and wanted to put as much feeling as possible; but then... I don´t know, it didn´t fit the story...**

**Ok, this is _technically_ dedicated to someone that says: "I never forget about _her_. Ever. EVER!"**

**So... after saying all those un-important things, the disclaimer:**** I DON´T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, (obviously) and I´m only a fan who wrote a story about this because it´s sth so awesome it can´t be decribed with words...**

* * *

** Dawn´s P.O.V.**

A tear fell down my eye as the water splashed in my hair. I may be no longer there, but I still can feel the pain and sorrow they all feel. But the ones I feel the most are Zoey´s and Mike´s. Zoey still loves him, but he no longer loves her the way he used to; sure, he still does, but his heart is for someone else. _Did you know this was going to happen?_ Another tear. Yes, yes I knew; but I thought if I left, it wouldn´t happen. I was wrong; I thought Izzy wouldn't find a way to convince him, she did, and now, Mike faces the consequences.

I shouldn´t have left, I could have stop this. I could have been there with Mike to make him think clearly, I could have done many things to stop this; but now, I see life doesn´t have a rewind button…

I know what everyone´s wishes are. Zoey´s is, obviously, to return with Mike and also wishes for a rewind button.

Mike´s is to start again; sure, he wishes he had taken the situation in a more mature way and hadn´t done things he did; but he´s ok with that. That´s one of the things I admire from him. Mike only wants to forget the past; he wants to move on… I wish him luck…

-"Hey Dawn, are you coming?"

I wipe the tears of my face.

-"Yeah…"-I saw a baby squid very sick. I go and help him.

I don´t know why I started to cry in the first place; maybe because I felt everyone´s pains.

…

…

…

Mike… He´ll be ok; he´ll have to start all over again; but I know he´ll succeed in the end. A plane passes above us, I just smile; after all, everyone will see each other soon…

* * *

**Now, it was going to be after the part where Zoey says: "Oh Dawn, did you know this was going to happen?"**

**Also, you see why I deleted this? It was so sentimental it sounded as if Mike was about to die or something. He´s not really going to; he is fine... (is he?) Plus, she said: "everyone will see each other soon…" and that´s not really true, it passes 5 months until they recieve the message.**

**Seriously, I think it would have gone great if Mike was in a dangerous situation, like facing an angry crocodile for money or sth like that...**

**Anyway, hope you had liked it and-... Oh, Wait! Remember last chapter when I said I forgot to tell you something? Well, now I remember. I wanted to ask you a BIG favor. And that is if you guys could please, PLEASE vote on the poll I have made. It´s that I want to know the order in which I´m gonna make the next stories, so I would update the ones you REALLY wanna see first and in the end the ones you are like "Meh..."**

**So, if you want information about those stories, I put it in my "biography". Below the _Thats all you have to know about me... _part.**

**Anyway, hope you had liked this story and..see you next time!**

**;)**


End file.
